The Mission
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: Soul despises witches because his entire family got slaughtered by one. He seeks revenge and gets the perfect opportunity to do so when Lord Death assigns him to find a meister and then kill off or capture a witch which has infiltrated Shibusen. Lucky for him, he finds the perfect meister, a meister with pigtails and green eyes who happens to be a memeber of Spartoi too
1. Prologue

**The Mission  
Prologue**

* * *

'Oh man this is so uncool' I walked through the hallways of Shibusen. Every girl looked at me and whispered.

''Have you heard he can already take out full fledge witches and he isn't even a death scythe yet!''

''Really? No way! He can't be _that_ good!'' The girl whispered back to her friend.

''He is! And he has done it all alone! He is like incredible!'' the girls giggled as I walked pass them. Ah wait, I should introduce myself. My name is Soul Eater, I'm 16 years old and I was raised by this academy when my family had been assassinated by witches. I have detested witches ever since that day, even if I was too young to even remember my own parent's faces. I had promised myself to never let a witch get away from my claws. I was going to hunt down every witch in the world until I found the on that took my family away from me. I even had a big brother, but he was assassinated with my parents. My hatred for witches only grew as I saw my fellow comrades' of Shibusen being slaughtered by them.  
I wasn't really the guy who hung out with people, I would rather be left alone, but I had a few friends who I liked to hang out with.

I walked inside the classroom and it was dissecting lesson with Stein, I quickly got in the back corner and laid my feet up on the desk.

''What is up with his hair? It is like snow white.''

''I know! Don't get even started on his eyes, does he like wear contacts?'' I sighed as I put in my headphones, listening to dark Jazz. It is true I didn't have the usual appearance as of a teenager; I had snow white hair and blood red eyes. At the beginning of my years at Shibusen, people had called me monster and freak. Those who were a year older than me had bullied me, but I had strike back at them, I had made them run away from me with their tails between their legs. People had just stayed away from me after that, but when puberty had hit me, it seemed like every girl wanted me. Girls had given me love letters and asked me to go out on a date and I had refused every single one of them. The only thing that was on my mind was finding the witch who killed my parents and makes her pay. That is the one thing that kept me going. I had to grow stronger for my dead family's sake.

''O-oh S-Soul,'' I pulled out my headphones and sighs. Another fan who want to bother me with stupid questions, couldn't any of them understand I didn't want anything to do with them. ''I was wondering if you would um,'' she fingered with her fingers and then she bowed. ''Please be my partner! I'm have really good combat skills and-''

''Look I don't want a partner, sod off girl.'' I interrupted her, brushing her aside. The girls' eyes became watery and she ran away crying.

''Dude! That is like the billion time you have blown off a partner request!'' Black*Star sat beside me and grinned. Black*Star is a hyperactive idiot with a nut as a brain. In fights, he never thinks about the enemy's movements, he just fights and takes the blows as they come. I would call that foolishness, but that is his fighting style and I don't really care.

''So what, am I going to start going soft on them? It is them who are idiots thinking my answer will be different.'' I rolled my eyes and I was about to put my headphones on when Black*Stars weapon came and sat beside her meister Black*Star.

''It wasn't nice, you made that girl cry.'' She is a hotty; she has curves and a good pair of knockers. She is really shy and she always tries to please everyone. Tsubaki has black long hair put up in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. I really don't understand how she could go on with a loud meister as Black*Star without killing herself. ''Anyway, isn't it time you choose a partner? I know you want to get stronger, but you could grow like stronger with a partner, you know, using soul resonance and that kind of stuff.'' She said skittishly and looked down at her lap, blushing.

I exhaled loudly and closed my eyes. ''A partner would only drag me down, I don't need a meister. I'm my own meister and that is how it's going to stay.'' I opened my eyes, seeing my friend Patty right in my face. My eyes widen in surprise and I was almost about to fall backward when I gripped my desk. ''What the hell Patty?! I have told you to never do that!'' I hissed and she only giggled. Patty is a really mature girl when it comes to her body, but in her head, there is something messed up. She acts like she is eight and she is like obsessed with giraffes. Patty has blond short hair and bangs reaching her eyebrows, her eyes are a light blue color and she wore a red top with a white tie and shorts.

''Don't talk like that to my sister!'' Liz got in front of Patty a desk row in front of mine. Liz is Patty's older sister. She doesn't have a body like Patty's, but it is still a pretty attractive body. Liz has this blonde long hair going pass her shoulders and light blue eyes like her little sister. Patty and Liz wore matching clothes, except Liz had jeans instead of shorts. Oh, did I mention they both wear _cowboy hats_. Who the hell wears cowboy hats?

''Enough fighting you two,'' the voice of the young shinigami appeared. He is Lord Death's son, a real pain in the butt if you ask me. He is Liz and Patty's meister. His name is Death the Kid but everybody calls him just Kid. Kid wears a symmetrical black suit with white strips on the shoulders and around his neck is Lord Death's symbol. Kid is a really good fighter, he knows what he is doing in fights but if you know his weakness and strength, you can control him however you want to. He gathers his strength from unsymmetrical things and he is weak against symmetrical stuff because 'he can't destroy something with such beautiful symmetry.' This leads me to victory in every fight with him.

''Just chill out, this is so uncool.'' Liz growled and the three of them took their seats in front of me. They were my friends and I didn't really understand why they wanted to hang around me. I had already told them about my past with my family and my ever growing hatred for witches, which they happily supported.

I heard the sound of an office chair rolling and inside come our dissection crazy teacher. He has pale face and a scar going right through his face and glasses, decorating his face. He always goes around with his lab coat on, ready to dissect anything or anyone he stumbles on. Stein is the only one in the whole school I haven't beaten (including Lord Death) and that is because of his madness and his crazy fighting style. He could turn from an ordinary teacher to a dissecting crazy professor in just a second! He is one hell of a scary teacher!

''Alright everyone, today we will dissect a frog and I want everybody to pass it for once.'' Stein continued to ramble on about dissecting frogs properly but I just popped my headphones back on and ignored everything except for my dark jazz which blasted in my ears.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Mission  
Chapter 1: Not strong enough**

* * *

A new morning, a new day with new girls going up to me and bugging me with silly questions. I would rather train or being on a mission. My grades in school is like every average kid, I'm good in school but I don't feel like putting effort in theory subjects, I need to train and become stronger, gaining fighting experience. That leads me to my favorite school subject; gym class. Of course, nobody could beat me in it. I always had to fight the teacher, Stein. Stein has the dissection class, gym class and theory fighting skill class.

Gym class was my second lesson so it just as well for me to get up. I groaned and got up from my bed, grabbing my Spartoi uniform. I'm the only one in the student body who has reached the level of Spartoi. Spartoi is a group which only the elite in the school can have. I reached it when I was 15, when I had killed my first witch. Since when I had become a member in Spartoi, every girl was dying to become my partner or have any sort of connections with me. Once, I had heard a girl bragging about me accidentally walking into her shoulder. I had rolled my eyes in annoyance and ignored all the gazes and the eye-fucking.

I quickly got my Spartoi uniform on, which consisting a pair of blue jeans, white shirt with a blue tie, a grey jacket and white shoes. Every member of Spartoi had white shoes, blue bottoms, white shirt, the boys had a black tie and the girls had a pink tie. The uniforms were inspirited of sailors and school uniforms, since we actually were the elite in the school student body.

In some schools, there weren't anyone who had reached up to the title of becoming a Spartoi, and in some other, there were quite a few.

I tied my tie and exit my room. I lived in a small apartment alone, there were an extra bedroom for the meister I was supposed to have, but I never wanted a meister. I'm my own meister and that is how it is supposed to stay.

I started to make some toasted since I have always been a late sleeper and never really got the time to make a proper breakfast. As I waited for my toast to be done, I grabbed some butter and looked around my apartment. It was surprisingly clean since I never really wanted to clean. I was always on missions or in school, which is how my life is, always something to do.

My toast popped up and I quickly snatched it in the air and quickly buttered it, putting it in my mouth as I picked up my bag and headed out of my apartment. I locked it and headed down the stairs toward my bike. It is an orange bike which is my closest friend. I do have friends, but I really don't like being around people when all they do is either eye-fucking me or drooling. Can't just somebody see me as a normal living human being?

I ate my toast quickly and jumped on my bike and speeded down the road, toward the school, wind blowing in my hair as I saw how the school got bigger and bigger the closer I got to it. The school is this big symmetrical building as Kid would say. To me, it was a weird looking building, there were hanging candles, spires and Lord Death's skull symbols, but it was a cool building. I had always liked gothic architectures.

I reached the school and parked it on the school grounds, walking quickly so nobody would notice me, but it was useless. A girl pointed at me and all eyes were turned to me. Great, now would the girls drool at me.

Quickly popping my headphones into my ears, blasting with jazz, the girls drooled as I entered the school. I sighed and then somebody wrapped their arm around my shoulder and pulled out one of my headphones.

''Hello Soul, are you even listening what am saying?'' Black*Star… of course. We walked down the aisle and more of my friends joined us.

''So you haven't heard that Spirit Albarn's daughter is enrolling this school.'' Kid joined me by my other side. He leaned closer and whispered, ''rumors say she is a powerful meister, she fights all by herself and she is a member of Spartoi.'' My eyes widen. A weaponless girl who is a member of Spartoi, how could just a meister be good enough to join Spartoi? The rumors must be false.

''Do you really think only a meister is good enough to bear the title of Spartoi? I don't think so, the only thing meisters can do without a weapon is use their soul wavelength and their combat skills. It isn't enough to get the title of Spartoi.'' Tsubaki, Liz and Patty walked behind us, gossiping about the new girl. I just rolled my eyes and popped my headphone in again.

We entered the classroom and got on our seats. Stein rolled into the classroom on his chair and immediately got up.

''Alright everyone, calm down, today is a new student joining our class.'' He said in monotone voice and turned a few turn on his screw. ''Miss, you can come inside now.'' My eyes widen as I saw the girl. She was freaking wearing a Spartoi uniform! White shoes, black leggings, blue skirt, white coat with pink tie and white gloves. This is definitely a Spartoi uniform.

Kid gave me a smirk which said 'I told you so,' I growled back in return and took off my headphones. This will be interesting, another Spartoi, let's see what girly have.

''Miss Albarn, can you tell the class a little about yourself?'' Stein asked and started to write instructions on the black board about soul resonance and theory teamwork on the board.

The girl leaned on Steins desk and sigh, rolling her eyes annoyed. ''My name is Maka Albarn, daughter of Lord Death's personal weapon, Spirit Albarn. I'm a member of the elite force, Spartoi and I'm sure we all will get along as long as you stay away from me.'' Ouch, that was cold for a girl with her appearance. She had blonde hair and emerald eyes, pale skin and a little pink dusted on her cheeks and pink rich lips, her face just radiant friendly and innocent. Her body wasn't the most attractive, she was like a stick. No boobs, just a flat chest. Her ass was something else indeed, it was firm and good if I would say, her legs were long and skinny, not muscular and buff like other girl meisters. She just radiant innocent! Her personality didn't fit well with her looks at all. That is a one-class bitch for you.

People started to whisper thing about 'do you think she is stronger than Soul?' Or 'did you hear? Where are her manners?' I just rolled my eyes, I was defiantly stronger than miss flat chest. A meister can't do anything without a weapon and I'm a weapon who acts like my own meister, of course I'm stronger than her!

''You can take a seat now.'' Maka walked up to a desk and took a seat, all alone. ''Oh and Soul, Lord Death want to see you, you are excused from class.'' I fist pumped in the air mentally. No theory fighting for me! I tried to look disappointed as I got up from my chair, but I wore a smirk I couldn't wash away. I walked to the front and I felt the new girl- Maka's gaze burn in my neck. Was it so weird I was a member of the Spartoi too?

I got out of the classroom and began to walk to the Death room with my hands behind my head, humming on one of my jazz songs. The hallways were deserted since everybody was in class. What had been that Maka girl's deal? Was it just a front she put up so everybody would leave her alone? Probably, but I knew I would be able to leave her alone, we both are a member in Spartoi and that means we are forced to meet. Personally, I would be more than happy leaving her alone, but duty forced us together. She wasn't hot, but she had some fantastic legs, that I had to give her credit for, why the hell was I even thinking about her?!

I shook my head violently, shaking the Maka girl away from my head. She wasn't even worth thinking at. I got in front of the Death room and entered it, I walked down the guillotine hallway and I saw Spirit and Lord Death waiting for me. Spirit is one hell of an annoying person. He has red hair and light blue eyes and he wore a black suit with a cross tie. Comparing him with Maka, I couldn't see any similarities between them, now I was doing it again! Why the hell is she on my mind?!

''Hello, thanks for coming. Good to see you!'' Lord Death said in his childish voice. Nobody had ever seen how Lord Death looked like. He was always wearing a black robe with a childish skull mask. Even Kid had never seen how he looked without it and he is his son!

''Yo, why have you called me here?'' I said bluntly and put my hands in my pockets. Maybe they had managed to track down the witch who killed my family? A smirk grew on my lips and I looked at Lord Death.

''Bluntly as ever, but this mission is a very important one.'' Lord Death said with a serious tone.

''There is a witch who has infiltrated the Academy,'' my eyes widen. a witch in Shibusen? That is impossible! Shibusen is the headquarters of the weapon/meister world! No witch could have infiltrated Shibusen.

''That is impossible, no witch could have infiltrated Shibusen!'' Lord Death put his finger in front of his mask.

''You have to be quiet, the witch can overhear over conversation.'' I stopped talking and nodded, it was just so unbelievable. We had thousands of meister and no one had sensed the witch. But she probably had soul protect on. ''For 17 years ago, we had a witch infiltrating Shibusen, I was right on her tail when she disappeared.'' Spirit continued for Lord Death.

''That is when you come in, we can't let Lord Death hunt her, that will only scare her and make her run away again.''

''So it is the same witch?''

''No, we aren't sure, it can be a new one, but we think it maybe the same person.'' I changed position, putting my hand under my chin, and thinking.

''So what you are saying is, you want me to find her and eliminate her?'' I could always ask her about my parents before I eliminated her. Maybe the witch knew something about the witch who killed my parents.

''No, before you get the mission, you need to find a meister.'' My eyes widen. What did he just say? Find a meister? But I am strong enough to be without one! I can kill her off myself!

''WHAT?! I'm sure I can take care of a witch by myself! I have killed tons of witches before!''

''Silence Eater!'' Spirit hissed and I got quiet immediately. I didn't like when people looked down on me but this was Lord Death and Spirit. The once who is the strongest of the whole world.

''Listen Soul, you are strong but this one is a handful. It is probably a high skilled witch, one of the grand witch's most trusted people. You need to find a meister and use soul resonance to beat this one. You need to find a meister. Come to me when you have found one, so I can inform your meister too.'' I'm not strong enough… I'm not strong enough to take care of this one. That was only thing which rang in my head. How am I supposed to kill the witch who killed my family if I can't take care of this one by myself?


	3. Chapter 2

**The Mission  
Chapter 2: Battle between Spartoi members**

* * *

I wasn't strong enough…

I wasn't strong enough for this mission…

I wasn't strong enough for this mission by myself…

That is all that rang in my ears. I had to find a meister for this mission. Fuck, how did this happen to me? The blond hair newcomer came to my mind, she was weaponless and I was meisterless. It is a perfect combination, but is it going to work between us? She acted like a total bitch in the classroom, but I needed the strongest meister I could find. I needed somebody who is as skilled as me.

A groan escaped my throat and I stood up from the bench, the bell rang, signaling class was over. Well, now at least is my favorite class; gym class. I started to make my way to my locker to get my clothes as I put my headphones back in, listening to sweet jazz. What would I do without my jazz?

I got to my locker and opened it, grabbing my bag and when I closed my locker, somebody tapped my shoulder. Oh, great, another girl wanting something she won't get.

I turned around, shocked when I saw the newcomer, Maka.

''I noticed you are from Spartoi too,'' she pointed out and I raised an eyebrow. ''Show me to the gym.'' She said bitchily I she looked so pathetic trying to keep a cool front.

''Do you really think I will show you the gym when you sounds like that? I can see it isn't you style at all. You only make yourself look pathetic.'' Her eyes narrowed and she looked at me, rage building up in her composure.

''What did you say? Hey look, just show me to the gym before I kick your ass!'' How could I ever consider her to become my partner? I can't even take it! She is bitch and I'm not going to have a bitch around me.

I snorted loudly as I looked at her, not noticing the crowd which gathered around us. ''Look her, I'm not your pathetic slave, if you want some help you can at least ask nicely. You won't get any help from me that is for sure.'' I put the bag on my back and walked away from her. She was defiantly a bitch, demanding stuff like that. Her dad must have paid her to become a member in Spartoi.

Walking into the changing room, I met Black*Star and Kid at our usual bench.

''Soul! You should have seen the new girl. She is a total bitch!'' Black*Star said, standing in his underwear.

''Don't even forget she knew every answer to Steins' questions, she is a smart one alright.'' Kid said without his shirt on.

''Dude, I already knew she was a bitch. I met her in the hallway a few seconds ago and she was freaking first class bitch! She demanded me to show her the gym.'' I said and started to get changed.

''What did you do? Did you show her the gym?'' I snorted, taking my jacket off.

''Like I would, if she asked nicely, maybe I would have showed her, just because she is in Spartoi doesn't mean I will automatically accept her.'' Taking of my tie and shirt, I got out my gym clothes and put on my t-shirt.

''Shouldn't you at least try to be friendly? You two are the only once who are in Spartoi in the school.'' I sighted unzipping my pants, taking them off.

''Yea, but I don't want to hang around a bitch.'' I sighted. I knew I had to tell them about finding a meister, so they wouldn't start questioning me when I got one. ''But let's not talk about her, I have decided I want to find a meister. Tsubaki was sort of right, a meister would make me stronger.'' Kid and Black*Star looked at me with her jaws down at the floor. ''What? Is it so wrong for me deciding to find a meister?'' Kid shook his head and looked at me with eyes as big as plates.

''O-of course you can, but it is just a shock. Yesterday you were telling a meister would only be a burden and now, this!'' He made a gesture to me, ''it is like you are a whole different Soul Eater!'' Black*Star then suddenly broke out laughing as he jumped on top of our gym lockers.

''I knew my Tsubaki girl was right! She is a goddess after all! YAHOO!'' I took of my shoe and threw it on his face, making him fall down from the lockers.

''Just shut up, you are making my ears bleed.'' I had changed into my gym clothes and Kid started to laugh.

''That is the Soul Eater I remember!'' We all broke out in laughter as we went out to the gym, playfully punching each other. We quickly found Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

''Well it looks like you are happier than usual.'' Tsubaki said and looked at me, happily.

''Guess what, Soul is finally going to find a meister!'' Black*Star yelled out and all the girls turned to me.

''Oh now you have done it Black*Star!'' Girls started immediately running to me and my eyes widen when the newcomer Maka stepped in front of me.

''If you think he will just accept one of you as his partner like this, then you are just stupid! He chooses his own meister and if he wants one of you, then he will ask you!'' Maka was actually protecting me from the hoard of girls. The same bitchy girl I met at the lockers, no, she most has had her head knocked into a locker or she must be high. ''Now piss off before I will hurt you!'' She cracked her knuckles and the girls ran away with their tails between their legs. She then turned around and rubbed the back of her head.

''Can I talk to you in private?'' I nodded, still shocked and I followed her as we walked to a corner of the gym, trying to get as much as privacy as possible. I got a closer look on how Maka looked in the school gym uniform, since it was really tight. Her ass was better than I had thought it was. It was a gorgeous ass she has, and don't get me started on her legs. She had muscles alright, but she was really thin and fit. Her legs defiantly got me drooling mentally. She did actually have bigger breasts than I thought, but they were still small.

''Look, I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have said something like that. It really isn't me.'' She rubbed the back of her head and she wore an expression which was more fitting for her appearance.

''What do you mean it wasn't you?'' I asked her, giving her a chance, opening up to me.

''I'm not a bitch, it is just, new school and new reputation and I don't want to be messed around with because I'm a girl.'' She smiled at me, ''can you forgive me? I really hope we can be friends.'' I liked her smile; it made her emerald eyes sparkle and brought that innocent appearance to a higher level.

''I forgive you, you seem much cooler when you aren't a bitch.'' I smiled back, revealing my teeth. She looked amazed at them and then held out her hand.

''Friends?'' I grabbed her hand and shook it.

''Friends.''

''Alright everyone, so today I want you to practice hand-to-hand combat. Pick a partner and get started.'' Stein said and turned to me. ''Soul, you will have to practice with Maka.'' Better moment to see her skills didn't exist. Now I could see if she was partner material for me.

I grinned, ''you heard the man.'' I got into a fighting stance, ''let's fight.'' She smiled but grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

''If we are going to fight, I think we will need more space, because I can lose a little of control when I fight.'' We went out of the backdoor of the gym so we stood outside. It is a good opportunity to actually fight another person in the Spartoi. I had never met another person since I never got missions to support other Spartoi members.

''Let's fight.'' She got into a fighting's stance and I followed her. She immediately ran forward, punching me from the side, but I easily blocked it. ''So what is the deal finding a meister? Don't you like fighting alone?'' She asked as we both exchanged blows in high speed.

''I'm just tired of fighting alone, beside, I think I could get stronger if I was wielded by a meister.'' I aimed a kick for her head but she easily blocked it and tried to hit me in the face.

''Why do you desire power? You are strong, I can tell you that.'' She jumped and was about to kick my head then I blocked it with my hands, sending her flying backwards, but she easily landed on her feet.

''I have to revenge my family, a witch killed them and I'm going to hunt down witch after witch until I find her.'' Her eyes widen and I took the opportunity and gave her a light slap on the face.

''Keep your guard up, I would have killed you if this was a real fight.'' She stood and looked at me shocked, not wanting to fight.

''I'm so sorry about your loss, but you know revenge is never the answer. It won't help you if you just killed her off. What will you do when the witch is dead?'' My eyes widen, I had never really thought about what would happen after I killed the witch. I thought I would actually be able to live in peace and then one day, join my parent.

''I have never thought about it, I think then I will be able to live a peaceful life, you know, when I get all my hatred out.'' Her face was neutral and she shook her head.

''I went the path of revenge and it didn't work out good for me.'' She looked down at the ground and caressed her elbow.

''What do you mean? Did you lose somebody you loved?'' She nodded.

''I lost my mother for a while ago, and I took the man's life who took my mother away from me. It felt good in that second, but afterwards, I realized, maybe he had kids, maybe he had a family waiting for him and I took him away from them.'' She looked up at me with watery eyes, ''don't go the path of revenge; it will only bring sadness to your life, take only people on Lord Death's list, nobody else.'' She looked broken as a doll, but I couldn't forgive that witch for what she had done, I had to take her down before she ended another poor family.

''Witches are a danger to Shibusen. I could never let her go for what she did to my parents and my big brother. I have to take her down; that is my life goal.'' She sighted and ran her fingers through her hair.

''So that is it? You will kill the witch and then you will live a merry life because you have killed the witch who took your family away? I know witches are a threat to Shibusen, but what if she has a family? How would you feel if the witch had children and you took away their mother just so you could have your revenge?'' I looked away from Maka, she made me rethink so much about my hatred, but the witch deserves what will come to her. She has put herself into this situation and because of it; her children will suffer from it.

''I don't care, she has put herself in this position and it is her own fault her may-exist children will suffer.'' I had to admit, Maka wasn't a bitch as I had gotten the impression of. Her mother had recently died and she had taken her revenge, but she must have developed this, compassion for every breathing creature. She even feels compassion with witches, witches of all the creatures! She felt compassion for witches. Her personality were defiantly more as her looks now; all innocent and caring for all living creatures, but that may be her biggest weakness.

She sighted and started to walk back to the gym door. ''I feel sorry for you, because when you have gotten your revenge, you will be feeling crappy afterward. You will develop a new thinking which is not good for somebody like you and me. I hope you will reconsider this revenge of yours.'' She walked inside leaving me all alone outside, but I had learned two things;  
1. I won't ever turn away from my path of revenge.  
2. She is the one. She is the meister who will go through this mission with me.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Mission  
Chapter 3: Partnership requests**

* * *

I didn't really know why I chose her, but I did. It was something in her personality I liked. She is caring and she isn't like the person she pretended to be this morning, and she has amazing combat skills, she was at my level so she wouldn't drag me down. I know it would feel weird fighting with somebody else, but I would have to learn what weapons do in fight and sort of, reprogram my fighting style now when I had to get a meister.

The gym lesson ended quickly and I was standing outside the girls changing room. I had gotten changed quickly so we wouldn't miss each other. I stood with my headphones plugged in, waiting for her to exit the changing room. I tapped my foot in the rhythm of the music with my arms crossed.

I stood a little while more and then Maka came out of the changing room. She looked shocked at me as she put up her hair in pig tails. ''S-Soul, what are you doing here?'' She asked as she tied her last pig tail into place.

I quickly unplugged my headphones and put them away and flashed Maka a smile, which would make any girl fall for me, ''would you want to become my meister?'' Oh man, I sounded like I was proposing to her, so uncool.

She looked even more shocked when I asked her, I guess she wasn't expecting anyone to ask her to become her partner on her first day, but she was a member of Spartoi too so of course people would ask her.

''I'm sorry, but I don't do weapon/meister combat. I'm all by myself.'' I got shocked. She refused to become partner with the best weapon at the entire school. She is crazy!

''Why?'' Was all I could get out of myself, I was in shock. I couldn't simply understand why she had said no. How uncool I am

''I don't like fighting together with someone, it make me feel like I'm a burden and I don't either want to be dragged down by someone.'' I took a step closer to her, lowering my head.

''You have seen my skills and I know you know we are at the same level. I won't be a burden and you won't be a burden.'' She took a step backwards and she looked terrified.

''I just don't want a partner, okay?'' She then turned around and ran away. The only meister in the whole school who could be my meister said no? I couldn't believe it! I had even used my manly charms and she still said no. She is a weird chick.

I sighted and went to my locker, picking out my books for my next lesson; Survival class with Sid. I had always thought it was kind of ironic having Sid as a teacher for the survival class, since he is a zombie. As soon as I saw him for the first time as the teacher of the survival class, I laughed out in the classroom. Come on, a walking dead guy teaching about survival, it is just so ironic!

I closed my locker and walked into the classroom to find my friends sitting and chatting like usual. I looked to the other corner to find Maka sitting and reading. I wasn't going to give up yet on having her as my meister.

Taking quick steps I reached her desk and leaned on it, coolly. ''Come on, I know you want to be my partner, why would you then protect me from the other girls?'' I flashed my smirk and Maka sigh as she put down her book.

''Listen, I stopped those girls because I owned you for being a bitch and my answer is still going to be a no.'' Still a no eh? I will turn that no upside down and make it into a yes. I know who I want as a meister and it is her.

''You know, I will ask you to be my meister until you come around and says yes.'' I leaned closer to her. ''Be my meister.'' She rolled her eyes with annoyance as she began to read her book again.

''And my answer will be no, every time you ask.''

''Soul, take a seat. The class is about to start.'' Sid said and I groaned with annoyance. I returned to my seat, earning questioning looks from my friends. What was her deal? Two people in Spartoi who doesn't have partners are perfect for each other! Our skills are on the same level so the thing about 'not wanting to be a burden' thing is a bunch of bull.

I looked bored at the black-board as Sid started to scribble down notes on it. I glanced toward Maka's direction and she had her tongue out, eagerly scribbling down everything in her notebook.  
Shaking my head and looking back down on my desk, a smile spread across my lips. She is something special and I have to be her weapon. Every single meister, who isn't her, is too weak to wield me. They would never be able to match my soul wavelength, but would Maka?

Somebody poked my shoulder and I immediately looked to my left, seeing Black*Star crooking his eyebrow, looking questioning at me.

''Dude, what is up with you and the new girl?'' He whispered at me.

''Her name is Maka.''

''Yea, I know. She said it at Stein's class, but dude. Why are you breathing down her neck? Is it Spartoi stuff?''

I couldn't tell him about the mission I would be getting, so I would just have to play along with it.

''I want her to become my meister.'' Black*Star's eyes widen, rising a little from his chair.

''Are you serious, are you actually thinking about getting a meister?!'' He whispered loudly, capturing the people in the front of us, giving us annoying looks and then turning back to the black-board.

''Yea, I think it is time for me to relay on someone else beside myself. I don't want to fight by myself anymore.'' Black*Star's eyes widen, almost popping his eyeballs out. He quickly rises from his chair and fist pumped the air with a wide smile, showing off all his white teeth.

''YAHOO! MY BOY IS FINALLY GOING TO GET A MEISTER!'' Immediately, a knife was thrown, scratching Black*Star's cheek as it then it the wall behind him. He stood frozen, everybody in the whole classroom looking at us. Maka looked at the opposite direction, looking out the window, totally ignore all the commotion.

''Young Black*Star, if you and Soul can't shut up I will have to send you out of the classroom.'' A wide smirk spread. I knew Black*Star wasn't doing much either in class and all I would do was sleep or listen to Jazz.

I stood up from my chair and put my hands in my pocket. ''Fine Sid, we will leave the classroom. Come on Black*Star.'' He immediately smirked and jumped on his desk, jumping from table to table as he got to the exit.

''See you losers!'' He immediately disappeared in the door and Tsubaki sighted as she ran her hands through her face. I didn't know how she could even stand being his partner. Just being his friend could be really annoying!

I heard Black*Star's voice calling from me and I walked down the aisle, toward the exit. I felt everybody's stares, fixated on me. I could barely feel how their eyes scanned my body, imagining me naked.

Sid sighted as he watched me reaching the door and got out. Turning around, about to close the door, mine and Maka's eyes locked. I don't know really what was going on, but I felt something click inside of me, binding me with this girl.

Black*Star had once told me when he had met Tsubaki for the first time and how they became partners.

Black*Star had done his usual thing, bragging about his godliness. As usual, he hadn't received the big applauds he hoped for, but he had made progress, one person had clapped her hands and stepped forward from the crowed of none listeners.

I remembered the smile Black*Star had worn as he told me, pure happiness.

Black*Star had jumped from one of the spikes coming out of Shibusen, landing neatly in front of her. In that moment when they stood face-to-face with each other, Black*Star had felt something. He had described it like something got fixed inside of him, binding himself with her. The feeling had been wonderful for the partners. Black*Star had described it like he had found a long lost friend.

It was exactly what I was feeling. As I stood and looked into her emerald eyes, time froze and it was only us in our own little world. Her skin radiant and I felt how we got bind together. My heart beating faster and faster, enjoying the feeling of finding a long lost friend.

I saw how her eyes widen and her lips slightly ajar. She must be feeling the same thing. I smiled wide and she smiled right back at me.

''Soul, are you going to close the door soon?'' Our eye contact broke from the blue zombie. For some reason, I felt like I wanted to kill him for breaking our moment. It had been so powerful and made every cell in my body jump with glee.

''Sorry,'' I murmured and I ignoring the feeling of killing Sid. Taking one last glance at Maka, she was once again looking out the window, completely ignoring me. I crooked my eyebrow, was this all just one-side? But she had looked so shocked and then smiled, was it all just in my head?

I closed the door slowly. My eyes glued to the blond meister as the door blocked my vision and separated me from the classroom.

''Come on Soul! Let's turn this school upside down!'' Black*Star yelled at the top of his lungs and fist pumped the air.

Since this was our last lesson before lunch, we would have a lot of time until our last lesson. What should I do with this free time of mine?

''Hello Soul, are you coming or what?'' Black*star waved with his hand in front of my face. I quickly smacked it away from my face and shoved my hands in my pockets.

''And do what?''

''Well, something! We could like go and steal Sid's grave or mess Kid's house up!'' Black*Star grabbed my shoulders and shook me furiously. Why am I his friend now again?

I pushed him away from me and shoved my hands, once again in my pockets. ''Sorry, I'm not up to that today. There is something I have to do.'' I turned my back to the loud-mouth and walked away. He immediately started to yell something about 'what he should do now when he was alone' and 'that he is too godly to hang around a mere human.' I rolled my eyes with annoyance and popped my headphones on, listening to dark Jazz. Jazz always seemed the answer to all my problems. Maybe it might be because my parents actually owned a Jazz store.

I started to walk out of the school toward my favorite place when I needed to think.

I don't remember my parents' faces, but on my nightstand, I had a photo of my parents and my brother Wes when they had visited the park. My mother and father had sat close and with Wes in my father's lap and my mother holding a newborn me. They had all smiles wide at the camera.

I had taken all my mother's looks. I had her snow white hair and crimson red eyes and a round face. I didn't though have my mother's pale skin, I had inhered my father's tanned skin.

My father has black hair and sky blue eyes and tanned skin. Doctor Stein had always told me my father always walked around in a suit and that was very true, because in that picture on my nightstand, he wore a fine black suit with a dark blue dress shirt and a black silk tie. The suit fitted him so well and I just wished I could talk to him why he liked suit so much. Personally, I didn't like them much at all. That is when Miss Marie told me my mother hated dressing well. She would rather wear a white summer dress. Miss Marie told me she always wore it as often she could. It may have been a dress, but it fitted her perfectly! It was exactly that white dress she wore on the picture.

Wes, my big brother, I didn't actually know much about him, but just looking at him at the picture makes me smile. I could tell that he is joy itself. When I'm all down, I just take a look at his smile and it makes me all happy again. I really wonder how Wes was as a person. I would give away everything to just meet them just for five minutes!

I had gotten to my favorite place in the woods. It was all green and the suns' rays shine down between the leaves of the trees. I could hear the wind caught leaves and made them rustle. Closing my eyes and just feeling the wind tenderly caress my cheeks. I carefully sat down on the green grass and leaned my back toward a tree, listening to the wind and my dark Jazz music.

I don't know why this place is so special, but I just feel at home. It feels like I have been here before and it just is so peaceful.

''WES! RUN!'' I heard a woman's shriek and a baby crying. I tried to open my eyes but they just didn't want to open. I heard footsteps of somebody running on grass and a baby's cry. I wanted to open my eyes, but I just couldn't. All I saw was black and the baby's cries continued to echo through my head.

''Don't you worry, big brother is going to keep you safe''

''Soul?'' I felt a hand shake my shoulder, ''Soul, are you alright?'' I snapped my eyes open and I accidentally head butted Maka. She stumbled backwards holding her forehead. ''What the hell was that all about?!'' She spat and sat sown on the grass in front of me.

What was that all about? Where did that come from? I had heard a woman shrieking Wes's name. Could that woman possibly have been my mother screaming for my brother? But they both are dead! But it felt so real, could it just have been in my head or could it be reality? I can't hear any more shrieking, it must have all been in my head.

''Hello Soul, It's time to come back down on earth.'' I shook my head and looked at Maka; she had her hands on her hips and her legs under her butt.

She crooked her eyebrow, ''what was that all about?''

I didn't know how to answer that. I couldn't just say it was someone calling for help. What if it wasn't anybody? What if it was only a nightmare and not my mother and Wes?

''I don't know,'' I answered sincere and looked at Maka.

''What do you mean? You were just sleeping and then you wake up like that and head-butt me.'' She said and leaned closer, carving for an answer.

So I had been asleep, it must have only been in my head then, but somehow, it felt so real, too real for it just to be a dream. I guess I will have to talk to Lord Death about it or Doctor Stein or Miss Marie, but what if they think I have gone mad? Maybe it is a better idea to keep it a secret for now.

''I was just startled. I didn't hear you.'' I looked at her bruise on her forehead. ''I'm sorry for head-butting you. It was so uncool of me.''

She immediately smiled, satisfied with my apology and stood up on her feet, her white coat neatly following her legs. She holds out her hand for me to take and I took it, helping me up to my feet.

''Anyway, I was looking for you. The blue-haired guy you hang out with told me you went this direction. The lunch break is almost over, we have to get back in class.'' I smirked and we both started to walk back toward the school.

''So you have been running around the school grounds trying to find me. I'm almost flattered.'' She playfully punched my shoulder and she lightly blushed.

''Don't flatter yourself. I don't know any of these people and it would just be awkward if I took a seat at a random table, trying to know other people.''

''Then become my meister. Then we could always eat lunch together.'' She burst out laughing and so did I.

''In your dreams,'' we both laughed our asses off as we walked back toward the school building.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Mission  
Chapter 4: Denial**

* * *

We got inside the class just in time for the class to start. Maka was about to walk to her usually seat when I suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her toward my seat.

Liz sat with Tsubaki and talked about something while she painted her nails. Kids sat with Patty, watching her draw a giraffe and complain about the lack of symmetry.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Kid, always complain about lack of symmetry.

Black*Star sat at beside my empty chair, resting his arms on the desk, probably sleeping.

''W-What are you doing?'' She asked as I dragged her to my desk. Since Black*Star sat next to my seat, I would have to move him.

I slapped the back of his head and he immediately turned toward me. ''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME SOUL EATER BECAUSE I CAN TAKE YOU ON AT ANY TIME!'' I rolled my eyes. He knows fully well he wouldn't be able to beat me.

''Get off, this chair is Maka's.'' I said coolly Black*Star continued to look pissed. Maka tried to squirm out of my grip, but I only tightened it.

''HOW DARE YOU GIVE ORDERS TO THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I WILL KILL YOU!''

''Just get off the chair. If you want your ass beaten so badly, let's take it outside the school after class.'' Black*Star grinned and got off the chair.

''I am looking forward whipping the floor with your face.''

I rolled my eyes once more, ''When have you ever whipped the floor with my face? You can't even beat Kid!'' Black*Star's face turned red and he was about to leap forward and punch me in the face when Kid and Tsubaki wrapped their arms around him, restraining him from attacking me.

''I WILL KILL YOU SOUL EATER! I WILL FUCK KILL YOU!'' I stood with my hands in my pocket as Maka stood behind me, nervously watching the furious blue haired guy.

A pen came flying and hit Black*Star straight in the face. We both looked at the front of the classroom and there was Azusa. Azusa has black short hair and glasses. She wore black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with a white shirt underneath. She had small glasses which she could frighten the toughest guy with just adjusting his glasses.

She adjusted her glasses and Black*stars face got white as a sheet. I had very much respect for Azusa. She could straighten up any bossy brats just within a minute. She is a truly terrifying woman!

''Take your seats and be quiet or I will just have to deal with you after class.'' Black*star immediately pulled away from Kid and Tsubaki and got a seat. I took my normally seat and Maka took the one beside me.

''Alright everyone, today in 'kishin and witch art' we will be discussing about witches. Discuss with your partner what makes witches so dangerous and why the most of them are on Lord Death's list.'' Azusa said as she started to scribble down the question on the black board. ''Go on then, we don't have all the time in the world.'' Azusa scolded and the students immediately started to discuss.

''So what do you think? I guess you must know a lot about witches.'' Maka turned her chair toward me and rested her chin in her hand.

I smirked and nodded. ''Well, witches are dangerous because they can use magic and they aren't as dumb as pre-kishins. Witches usually don't go in groups, but when they do, they are deadly as fuck.'' I paused. ''The most of the witches are on Lord Death's list is because they have attacked someone from Shibusen or an ordinary human. Witches are scums who should be whipped away from earth's surface, but then, nobody would be able to make a death scythes; a tool for Lord Death's use.''

Maka looked sad as I held my little speech. ''You make witches sound like they are all evil, but they are breathing creatures like us. They just happen to have magic instead of being able to turn into a weapon.''

I crooked my eyebrow. Maka does have a kind-heart. I wonder how she managed to fight witches.

''And you make witches sound like they haven't done anything wrong, just look around. Every day, they kill a student from Shibusen, destroy innocent peoples' homes and kill people who have done nothing wrong.'' My blood started to boil and I thought about the picture on my nightstand, the one with my family. ''They took my family away. They had done nothing wrong but they cold blooded murdered them. They killed my brother who was only three years old!'' I felt like breaking something when Maka looked away sadly.

''I'm sorry about your brother. I shouldn't have brought this up. I know witches are bad, but I still like have faith in them that one day, they can walk away from the path of revenge. You know, so we all can live in peace. Revenge is never the answer and if we could just forget about what have happened and move on, I think the world would be a better place.''

Maka was sort of right. If we never entered the circle of revenge, then the world would be a peaceful place, but I could never forget the witch who killed my family.

''The world would be a peaceful place if we weren't obsessed with revenge, but I could never forget the witch who killed my family. She cold-hearted ripped my family away from me. I will kill her for that.'' My knuckles turned white and I knew this wasn't the place for me to have an anger fit.

I took deep breathes, trying to calm myself down, but it never seems to work. I was still pissed off and I wanted to break something when Maka grabbed my hands.

''Take your time. I know this is a tough subject,'' she looked kind into my eyes and caressed my hands. I smiled and closed my eyes, taking my time getting my anger under control.

''Alright everyone, for the last couple of minutes, I'm going to talk about a witch's appearance.'' Azusa started to scribble on the black board, but Maka and I didn't pay attention.

''Maka, why exactly did you become a meister? If you are a meister and fights, then you are only increasing the amount of hatred when we fight kishins and that kind of stuff.'' Maka put her finger under her chin, thinking for a while.

''Well, it is actually thanks to my mother. She was strong, brave and very beautiful. She made my good-for-nothing papa into a strong death scythe. I want to walk in my mothers' footsteps and become a brilliant meister as her.'' She smiled at me and I just smiled back.

''But doesn't that mean you have to have a weapon if you want to become just like your mother.'' I leaned closer to her and her cheeks turned red. ''Be my meister and I your weapon, we will be unstoppable.''

''My answer is still going to be a no. I want to be independent. I don't want to be tied down to someone.''

''Or are you just afraid something will go wrong? Like, if we get attacked and one of us dies, you won't be able to forgive yourself for letting your weapon get hurt,'' I knew that thought all too well. I had thought it so much when I was younger, when I was actually looking for a meister. I thought 'what if I fail at protecting my meister?' or 'what if I'm not good enough?'

Maka made a surprised expression as she froze. Her mouth continued to open and closing. She tried to find words but they just didn't come out.

''I know you have thought it before, because I have had that exact same thoughts. I promise you, when we becomes partners, I won't ever let anything happen with either you or me. I won't ever let anything happen to my meister.'' She just looked stunned. I guess I had managed to catch her off guard.

''I have thought about it, but my answer is still a no. You know you can't promise such things. What if someone throws a surprise attack at us and we don't have enough time to counter it. You will just end up breaking your promise.'' The bell rang and Maka immediately stood up from her chair and started to go around our desk.

''You felt something too.'' She stopped, still with her back toward me. ''You felt that binding feeling too at Sid's lesson, when I was at the doorway. You know we are perfect for each other but you keep on denying it.'' Without even one single word, she walked away.

I watched her as she left the classroom. She couldn't deny it. We are perfect for each other. That binding feeling was proof enough to convince me I had to be her weapon at all coasts. She is the only one who is strong enough to go through this mission with me.

Realization hit me. I should start looking for clues for this witch. She may have soul protect on, but I know a witch when I see one.

''Hey Soul! Come on! We are going to fight now!'' Black*Star snapped me out of my thought and grabbed my arm, starting to drag me out toward the courtyard. I have to stop Black*Star, I can't be messing around when there is a witch walking among us!

Ripping my arm out of Black*Stars grasp, I glared at Black*Star. He had already managed to drag me out to the courtyard and a crowd was all around us.

''Tsubaki! Transform!''

''Right!'' Tsubaki transformed into a ninja blade and Black*Star skillfully grabbed her.

''This time, you are going down by the almighty Black*Star!'' Ignoring Black*Stars little fighting speech, I looked around in the crowd, trying to find the witch when my eyes locked with Maka's. She gave me a little node, encouraging me to kick his ass. I smirked at her and turned my stare toward my foe, ready to kick his ass and show Maka what I'm made off.

''Come at me, you almighty loser,'' I mocked him and he immediately let out a growl and leap forward, trying to make a clean punch in my face. I swiftly crooked my neck and his punch missed my face. I kicked him in the gut, making him drop Tsubaki. The kick had made Black*Star hung on my knee and I quickly grabbed his throat and kicked Tsubaki out of our reach. I transformed my hand into a scythe and held it over his throat.

''It is over, Black*Star. You need some more training before you are up to a Spartoi's level.'' Black*Star let a smirk spread over his lips and I felt a strong hand wrap around my neck.

''It is not, I haven't beaten you yet.'' The Black*star below me turned into Tsubaki. What they didn't know was that I already knew it was Tsubaki.

A grin spread on my lips. ''Too bad, but I knew this wasn't over.'' Swiftly I elbowed him in his ribcage and got around Black*Stars surprised figure, grabbing him as hostage. Tsubaki stopped and glared at me.

''It is over Black*Star. You could always use your soul's wavelength, but that would just be useless. I would just knock you out before you got the chance.'' Waiting for Black*Star's move, I saw his hand sparkle. So he wanted to try using his soul's wavelength on me after all.

Quickly, I knocked him in the back of his head and he blacked out before he even got to use his soul's wavelength. His body collapsed on the ground and I shoved my hands in my pockets, turning to leave.

''Tsubaki, when he wakes up. Tell him I said he has a long way left.'' Then I walked away, leaving the circle of crowd, walking toward my bike. I knew Black*Star wasn't strong enough, but he was improving. He just had to learn to respect ones elders. Well, maybe it was his ego which made me want to stay as his friend?

''Hey,'' I grabbed my helmet from my bike and turned around, meeting the emerald eyed meister.

''You are very skilled, maybe even more skilled than I thought.'' Maka was acting kind of strange, was she… nervous?

''Thanks, you are very skilled yourself.'' I put my helmet on and clipped it, hopping on my bike. ''If that was all, I'm going to go home now.''

''I felt it too.'' I turned my gaze back toward her. I was kind of surprised she actually admitted it. ''I felt it too in the classroom. You know, the binding feeling.''

I flashed my toothy grin, ''so are you actually going to accept my partner request.''

''In your dreams, I may know what it means, but I'm still not going to be your partner.'' She then ran away from me. I watched her white coat tails wag in the wind. She is a stubborn girl alright, but soon, she will give in and become my meister.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Mission  
Chapter 5: Nightly stroll**

* * *

I was lying on my bed, thinking about what had happened today. I had met someone else from Spartoi; Maka Albarn. Then Lord Death had called me to the Death room and given me a huge mission, but first I had to find a meister. At the gym class, Maka and I had fought and our skills were equal. The class after, we had bounded, I don't know really how, but just looking into each other's eyes was enough for us to bound. Then, we had talked and I knew I just had to have her as my meister, not just for the mission, but she is the only one who understands me.

Groaning, I sat up on my bed. I couldn't really sleep. I was thinking of ways I could possibly convince Maka to become my meister. She was definitely a hard nut to crack. I looked out of the window, meeting by beautiful darkness. Starts starring down on me from the sky and the moon grinned as usual.

Now when I couldn't sleep, I could use a nightly stroll around the town.

_''You see Soul, one of those stars, is your mother. Each and every one of these stars is souls who have once wandered around in our world. Somewhere in the sky, your parents and Wes are all watching over you,'' Stein said as he pointed up in the sky._

Stein and I lay in the grass and stargazed. It was night and it was already way pass my bedtime. I had been awoken by the same humming melody. It was a comforting melody and I don't know why it haunted me so, but every time I heard it, I started to cry. I had awoken Marie and Stein and they came rushing inside of my boy room, filled with toys scattered everywhere on the floor. Marie and Stein had tried so hard raising me properly, but it was really hard for them when I screamed the whole house awake.

''Your parents will always watch over you, even if you can't see the stars,'' tears silently trickled down my face. Stein brought me in for a tight hug. ''I knew your parents very well and Wes and you Soul, are the most important for them. Wes is with them, but they will always be with you, watching over you and cheering you on.'' Stein placed his hand over my little chest, covering it. ''You might not remember anything about them, but somewhere deep inside of your soul, you will always remember the little time you spent with them.''

''That is correct.'' Marie walked out in the backyard of their house. She wore her yellow-black robe and her hair was in a mess. She was hugging something over her chest as she sat down beside me. ''Look at this picture.'' She showed me a picture of a woman with white hair and red eyes, wearing a white summer dress and beside her was a muscular man with dark hair and sky blue eyes. His skin was tanned and he had a black suit on with a blur dress shirt and a black silk tie. In his arms was a little boy who reminded me of myself. He had white hair and red eyes, but it was something about his smile, which made me stop crying. He looked so happy and it just made me want to be happy with the boy.

In the woman's arms, was a little tiny baby wrapped around in a crimson red blanket. The baby had white hair, just like me and red eyes, just like me.

''This is a picture your family took when you turned one. They went to a park where they celebrated your first birthday.'' Marie handed me the picture as she caressed my back. ''Then, a week later, your parents and brother were taken away from you'' I couldn't bear to look away from the photo. I finally got to see how my parents and brother looked like. My mother is so beautiful, my father so warm and save, and my brother spread joy in my body. I just wished I could have been there with them.

Without noticing it, I had broken out into a full crying fit. I sobbed heavily and Stein and Marie pulled me into a tight hug. My small body was shaking violently.

''We can never understand what you are feeling-'' Stein started.

''-but we will do our best to help you heal and we will raise you as our own,'' Miss Marie caressed my messy white hair, but I couldn't stop crying. My heart hurt and I just wanted it to go away.

''My chest hurt. Please make it stop!'' I cried out as my voice cracked. ''Please make the pain go away!'' They continued to hold me in their arms as they wiped away tear after tear. They stayed silent as my sobs and hiccups filled the night, just holding me and wipe away my tears.

Walking around in the cool night, wind that sends chills down to my spine. Kicking pebbles as my hands were shoved down in my pockets. I didn't know what I was feeling, or if I say, I don't know why I didn't feel _anything_. I just felt so empty and alone. Why did this happen to my family again?

I had unconsciously walked into the woods, toward the place where I had been earlier today, when I had heard the woman and the baby cry. Leaning on the tree as I slide down it, I looked up and the leaves blocked my vision of the starry sky. I wonder which stars are my parent's and brothers.

''Soul, what are you doing here?'' I knew that voice. It is Maka's voice. I didn't bother looking into the direction of her voice.

''Just walked around,'' I answered simply, my eyes never leaving the leaves and the sky.

''Why aren't you asleep? It is late at night after all.'' I felt her coat on mine as she sat down next to me, leaning against the tree. ''What are you looking at?''

''I'm trying to see the stars.''

''Isn't it better to be outside the woods? You can't see any stars from here.''

''Na, I feel like safe here.'' It is true. Even after what happened today, I felt safe here. This place just feels right.

I ripped my gaze from the threes leaves and looked at Maka. She was still in her Spartoi uniform and her hair wasn't up in the usual pigtails. The moon hit her face, making her skin glow. She actually looked… beautiful? I know, she was clearly underdeveloped and looked like nine years old, but she was like, innocent beauty.

''Why are you here anyway?'' I asked and she looked annoyed.

''I can't stand being at my father's home. I have only been there today after school, but it still drives me insane. He always have woman there and it just feels… wrong being there.'' She pushes a couple of hair strands behind her ear. ''I mean, now when my mother is dead and I have met my father for the first time, it just feels wrong seeing him among other woman.'' She shook her head and out him a fake smile. ''I'm sorry; I shouldn't bother you with my problems.

''No it is alright. I mean, I have bothered you with my problems, you can trust me.'' I meant it. I had bothered her with my problems, I don't mind listening to hers then.

''Really? Because I don't want to burden your with my problems-''

''What is with you and burdens? I want to know. You aren't burdening me with your problems. I have told you mine and I will happily listen to your problems.'' Maka looked shocked. Her eyes were wide and her lips were slightly ajar.

''But I don't really like bothering others with my problems.'' She looked at the ground and played with her hands, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me. ''Come on Maka. Tell me. You won't burden me. It feels actually good to share your problems with others.'' Maka stopped for a few seconds, probably thinking it all over.

Slowly, she grabbed my hand and took it away from her chin. She continued to hold my hand as she looked down on our hands. ''It is just… I knew my mother and father weren't close since my father didn't even know I existed. I just hoped he would at least try to know me. He just hangs around other woman who makes me feel like I don't belong here and it just feels like he dishonors my mother's memory.'' Her fingers ran entwined themselves in mine. ''It just makes everything so much harder being here. I don't see myself ever belonging here.''

It may be hard for here being here, but as she told me her story, I could only think about her hand in mine. Of course, I listened to her but her warm hand in mine. It felt really good. Her slender and warm hand in mine, it made my body warm.

I gave her hand a squeeze. ''You think it is hard now, but it will go away. Just make friends and have fun.'' I looked into her emerald eyes. ''Forget about your father. Spirit Albarn has always been like that, I can't really see himself ever changing, but you can always move into one of the student halls, that way you will feel at home somewhere.''

''Yea, but there is a problem; I would have to have my father's permission to stay in one of those.

Flashing my teeth in my usually grin, I squeezed her hand once again, ''not if you find a weapon. Then you won't need his permission. You would then be able to move out of your father's house and have a place you can call home.'' Maka looked perplexed. She may look smart and be smart in class, but she wasn't so smart right now.

''What I'm saying is, become my meister and you won't need to live with your father.'' I showed off our entwined hands. ''We are already bound to one another. We are perfect for each other. Can't you for once stop isolating yourself in your own misery and accept my offer. I will always be there to help you and so will you for me.'' Maka looked at our hands, here gaze told me she was thinking hard, battling with herself if she was going to give in, or if she would stand her ground and say no.

''I don't know why we two bounded, but you are right. We are actually perfect weapon and meister pair, but before I say yes. I want to see if our soul's wavelength matches, if it doesn't, my answer is a no.''

''And if our souls are matching?'' I asked, already knowing the answer. I couldn't help but have a big smile on my face.

''Then I guess I will give in and become your meister.'' My smile got wider and I knew, I just had a feeling that our soul's wavelength would match. ''Alright, let's get this over with.'' I stood up and tugged Maka up as well. My body turned white as I transformed, I neatly got in her hands and I turned into a scythe. It was ages since I had fully turned into my weapon form. My blade was black and red, forming a zigzag pattern and my shaft was grey and on top of it was a red eye.

Makas' eyes were wide as her eyes scanned my weapon form, but she wasn't just shocked over my weapon form. She was shocked because our soul's wavelength matched each other's perfectly, just perfectly.

''I-I can't believe it! Our soul's wavelengths are matching!'' She stuttered and swung me around playfully. ''I can't believe it! You are even a scythe! I will become exactly as my mother!'' She laughed and spun me around. ''I can't believe our soul's wavelengths' match this perfectly!''

Smirking, I watched as the blond haired meister laughed and spun me around. ''Alright, alright, I think you have something to say to me.'' Maka shoved the end of the shaft down on the ground as she looked into the scythes eye. She smiled wide at me and her eyes sparkled.

''Yes Soul, I would love to be your meister.'' Transforming into my human form, I grabbed her hand as I started to drag her out of the forest.

''Come on, let's get your stuff.''

''Right now? But it is like really late!'' She looked shocked but I continued to drag her.

''So, would you rather sleep at your father's place and hear him do women?'' Maka immediately shook her head furiously.

''N-No, point taken, but don't try anything funny with me!''

''Like I would ever try doing something with you, you don't even have a chest, tiny tits.'' When we had almost ran out of the woods Maka had ripped her hand from mine and her next motion shocked me. She picked out a book from nowhere and hit me on the head with the back of the book.

''MAKA-CHOP!'' She yelled and I tumbled to the ground, still not believing what had actually happened.

Groaning and standing back up on my feet. ''What the hell was that for?!'' I rubbed my sore head and I made an unexpected discovery; I had a freaking dent in my head! A dent! ''I have a freaking dent in my head!'' Maka put back her book (now where that could be) and pointed her nose toward the sky.

''Well, you deserved it.'' Still rubbing the dent in my head, Maka continued to walk forward, toward her father's house. ''Come on, Sharky. I want to get this over with quickly.''

''Sharky?! My teeth do not look like a shark's!'' I walked quickly up to her. ''Come on, they aren't a humans once, but they are not a shark's!'' She giggled and began to run.

''Yes they are and you know it!'' A smirk spread over my face and I ran after her. Who would know I would have managed to convince her to become my meister before I went out. I would have never imagined it.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Mission  
Chapter 6: Green light**

* * *

Groaning, I started to slowly wake up by the smell of… eggs and bacon? Sitting up in my bed, starting to remember what had happened last night. I had met Maka and I had convinced her to become my meister. We had then run to her father's place and gotten her stuff, oh it wasn't pretty.

_Opening and closing the door, we had walked inside of Spirits house. His house was filled with empty bottles of sake and… waits! Was that a condom?! That sick man! He had his freaking daughter in the house and he leaved it in this shape!_

We walked into the living room and it was way worse. We were met by smell of cigarette smoke and his furniture was cheap and many of them were broken. Spirits house was all broken and I couldn't blame Maka for wanting to get away from there.

Quietly, we sneaked inside Maka's so called 'bedroom'. All there was a filthy bed and a desk, which one of the legs were broken! And Spirit was a so called father. He didn't even give her a proper bed or desk!

''I haven't actually started to unpack, so this will be over quickly.'' Maka grabbed a picture off the broken desk and her hairbrush.

''Oh Spirit!'' We heard moaning from the room next to Maka's and it was disgusting! He was nailing a woman when is daughter was in the room next to his.

My knuckles turned white and I felt sick. Maka looked like she was about to puke all over the floor, but I guess nobody would even notice it in the condition the house was in.

Quickly, Maka put her stuff in her bag and swung it over her shoulder. ''Let's go, I feel sick just being in this house.'' Agreeing with a node, we quickly got out of the house and we walked off toward our apartment. Maka had a wide smile spread all over her face and she was slightly skipping.

''I can see you are happy.'' Maka looked straight into my crimson eyes and smile.

''You bet I am, you saw how it was in there. It is crazy! He has officially won the award of 'best father ever.''' I don't know what I felt. Maka at least had a father who was alive. I would have given anything to be with my father, even if we lived under those conditions.

''You know. I would have definitely taken your place if it was my father.'' I kicked a pebble as I saw our apartment.

''Sorry, I shouldn't have said something. I can't imagine how you are feeling.'' She looked sad and she was really remorse about the subject.

''You don't need to apologize, that is just life.'' We walked up to the apartment door and I got my keys out. ''Anyway, this is your new home.'' I inserted the key in the lock and it opened up. ''If I had known you would have moved in today, I would have cleaned the place.'' We stepped inside and Maka took off her shoes and walked around in the apartment. It was a little dusty and I hadn't had time to wash the dishes. On the coffee table, there were some dirty plates and glasses, but other than that. It looked pretty good (compared to Spirit's house, it was super clean!)

''It is beautiful. It is a little dirty but it is definitely better than my father's place.'' She smiled at me and walked up to me. ''But it isn't hard to beat'' I laughed and Maka joined me.

''Yea, you are right. Our apartment is a lot better than his house.'' Maka's eyes widen and she placed her slender hands over her heart.

''Our apartment?'' I nodded and Maka threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.'' I know it is silly, but I like the sound of it. Our apartment and not like 'this is Soul Eater's apartment, Maka Albarn just lives here with me.''' I couldn't really understand girls sometimes, but it is true. From now on, we are sharing this apartment. She lives with me and that makes it her home as well.

I wrapped my arms around her fragile waist and it actually felt good hugging. The last person I had hugged was Miss Marie and that was a very long time ago. I like hugs, they are very… I don't know. They just feel good.

''Come on, I will show you your room.'' Pulling away from her and grabbing her hand, I showed her, her room, which was right beside mine.

Opening the door to her room, the door swung open, revealing a neatly made bed, a wooden nightstand, a matching desk with a chair in front of it and a wardrobe.

''Well, this is your room. I haven't touched this room since I moved inn here. You would probably change those sheets and dust the room off.'' Maka walked into the room and dropped her bag. Caressing her bed and looking around the room curiously.

I leaned on the doorframe, watching every movement she made. She was completely silent as she walked around the room with a little smile on her lips.

''This is perfect. I mean, it is dusty and I will have to clean it, but I like it. It is cozy and I can't wait until I'm all settled in this room.'' She looked into my eyes and her eyes sparkled.

''I'm happy you like it.'' Stretching out my arms and a yawning, ''well, I will be going to bed now. Don't stay up too long. Tomorrow will be a long day.'' I walked out of her room before and into mine, getting ready for bed once again.

I got up from bed and my feet hit the cold wooden floor. I was still very tired from last night and I would have much rather stayed in bed the whole day, but I had to go and report to Lord Death and getting this mission for real.

I quickly changed into my Spartoi uniform and walked out of my bedroom. I froze in my steps as I looked around mine and Maka's apartment. It was cleaned. The dirty dishes on the coffee table were gone and it wasn't as dusty.

The smell of bacon and eggs brought me back and I went inside the kitchen. Maka stood by the stove and wore her Spartoi uniform and a pink apron over it. She was humming on a melody as she put the eggs and bacon on two plates.

Leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen, Maka turned around with the plates and she noticed me.

''Oh, good morning Soul, I was just about to go and wake you up.'' She smiled at me as she walked to the table and placed the plates on it. I noticed the dirty dishes in the sink were all gone. How long had Maka stayed up? Or had she gone up earlier? The earlier sounded more possible if you ask me.

''How long were you up? The apartment is all clean and tidy.'' I took a seat by the table and Maka started to cut her eggs, taking a big bit.

''Well, I didn't feel like sleeping and I wanted to get settled here as soon as possible. The place was a bit dusty and had some dirty dishes I thought I could take care of.'' Maka smiled as she took another bit of her eggs. ''I hope I didn't intrude too much-''

''-No, it is fine. This is your apartment now as much as it is mine.'' I interrupted her and took a bit from the eggs and bacon. My mouth watered as the taste danced all over my tongue. This was absolutely the best breakfast I have had in a very long time! Maybe the best ever, ''this is amazing Maka. You are a really great chef.''

Maka immediately blushed and cupped her cheek embarrassed. ''Oh, I'm not that good. I have done better than this.''

Taking another mouth full of egg and bacons, I pointed my fork toward her. ''Then I would want to know how your best cooking tastes like.'' I smiled back at her and swallowed the bacon and took another mouth full with food.

Maka smiled back at me and cut a bit of bacon. ''I promise you, you will taste my best cooking.''

…

We walked up the schools stairs, we walked together and everybody around us watched us and was gossiping as usually. I had my hands in my pockets and one headphone in my ear, listening to soft Jazz. Maka walked right beside me and had her hands behind her back, smiling like usual.

''So what is our first lesson?'' She asked and I popped out my headphone.

''We are supposed to have Weapon/Meister History, but we are going to the Death Room first.'' Maka cocked and eyebrow and looked at me puzzled.

''What are we going to do there?'' The moment of truth, I would finally be able to get the mission from Lord Death.

''We are going to get our mission. Lord Death will fill you on the details when we get there.'' Getting inside of the building we headed toward the Death room's location.

''Are we really ready for a mission? I mean, shouldn't we just train a little together before we go out on missions?'' We walked up the stairs to the floor where the Death room is.

''Trust me; we will get time for that. Lord Death is only going to fill you in on the mission. You will understand when we are there.''

''What do you exactly mean? Do you already know about the mission?'' Smirk my toothy grin, I opened the door to the guillotine hallway and entered. The guillotine hallway is basically a hallway with guillotines all over the hallway toward Lord Death's mirror.

''Yeah, I do and soon you will know too.'' I saw Lord Death's black robe and his obnoxious weapon and Maka's father; Spirit Albarn. Lord Death waved to us childishly as we got nearer to the ledge.

''Thanks for coming, hello and good to see you two,'' Maka and I walked up to Lord Death and he scanned us both from head-to-toe. ''So this is your meister Soul-kun?'' Lord Death asked and I nodded.

''You know it.''

''HOLD ON A MINUTE!'' Spirit exclaimed looking shocked at Lord Death. ''You can't even consider my Maka partner up with him?! This mission is too dangerous for her!'' Lord Death turned to the winy adult as he begged him to reconsider.

''Don't worry Spirit. Soul-kun chose her for a reason. I think we should trust his choice of partner.'' Lord Death said in his high pitch childish voice. ''If she doesn't think she is cut for the mission, she can always resign.''

''I'm ready for any mission, Lord Death'' Maka straightened her back and smiled wide.

Spirit ran up to Maka and started to tug on her coat. ''Makaaaaaa, you can't do this to you papa! Makaaaa!'' Maka picked out a book and chopped him in the head, exclaiming 'Maka chop.' Her dad tumbled to the floor with a dent in his head. I knew that must have hurt by my own experience of the chop.

''Why do you even care? You only start caring now when Soul is my partner! You probably didn't even notice that I moved out from your house.'' She placed back her book and crossed her arms, pointing her nose toward the ceiling.

''Anyway, as for the mission,'' Maka looked back at Lord Death and I just stood there with my hands in my pockets, looking cool as always. ''There is a witch who has infiltrated the academy.'' Maka's eyes widen, expression the same thing I have had yesterday.

''How? How could a witch infiltrate the academy?! I don't understand how?!'' Maka yelled as she threw her hands to the side.

''Calm down Maka, we don't know how or why the witch has infiltrated the academy, but we do know that this incident happened 17 years ago.'' Lord Death turned his back toward us and continued his story. ''17 years ago, I hunted a witch who had infiltrated the academy, but unfortunately, she disappeared before I caught her. We still don't know what her objective was, but we know this witch may be her or someone else. She may have the same target as the one 17 years ago.'' Lord Death turned around again and looked at us. ''That is where you two comes in; I want you to find out who this witch is and what her objective is. I can't go after her because I will only scare her away again. She would never suspect two students to go after her. She will think she is completely safe when fact is, she isn't.''

I took a step forward and straightened my back. '' So what you are saying is, you what us to find her and what her objective is and then you want us to kill her off?'' Lord Death nodded.

''I would want you to take her to me, but if that is impossible, I want you two to kill her off.'' Lord Death's mask formed a smile to us. ''I chose you to this mission Soul, because I am giving you an opportunity to find the one who killed your parents. This witch must know something about your parent's killer. Maybe it is even her who killed your family.'' A smile plastered on my face. This witch should know something. This witch should be close to the grand witch and have some info on my parent's killer. This is the mission which will lead me to my family's killer. I will finally find her and kill her.

''Now, but you guys can't just go around and try to find her. You will have to go on normal Kishin-hunting missions.'' Lord Death turned to Maka. ''You will have to feed Soul Kishin eggs and turn him into a Death scythe. You will need all the power for this one, she isn't weak and you will have to learn how to use soul resonance too.'' He paused. ''So is everything crystal clear?''

''Yea, we will do the best we can to find this witch.'' Maka stepped forward, standing right next to me, giving me a smile.

Lord Death nodded to us and turned around, giving us his back. ''You are dismissed. Go back to your classes.''


	8. Chapter 7

**The Mission  
Chapter 7: Attention and new friendly bonds**

* * *

''So should we take a mission right away after school is over?'' Maka asked as she walked by my side. We had just gotten out of the Death Room and we were walking toward our second class; Meister/Weapon history with Miss Marie. I had always thought it was strange Stein never proposed to her, they have been together for I-don't- know-how-long but it is time for him to propose to her. I know Marie is dying to become closer to him.

''Yeah we should. We do have gym class and resonance class and an easy mission as collecting Kishin eggs, we won't be needing soul resonance for it.'' We walked through the halls and I had my hands shoved down my pants pockets as usual.

''You have a point. I would be able to learn how to use you pretty quickly.'' Maka giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. I smiled back at her as we entered the classroom. Everybody was talking as Miss Marie got everything settled for the next class. Looking toward my desk, I noticed my seat and Maka's were empty. I guess Black*Star finally got the hint that that seat is from now on Maka's.

I grabbed Maka's hand and we went toward our desk. I caught a glimpse of the gang staring at us. I tried to ignore it but it was really hard when their stares burned holes in my neck. Taking our seats, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star and Kid smiled at us.

''What are you looking at?'' I hissed, trying to scare them off, but they just continued to smile at me.

''So are you guys dating?'' Liz asked with a smirk.

''That is my boy! I always knew you were good with the ladies!'' Black*Star hollered, making everybody look at us. Maka's face was all red as she pleaded for help.

''We aren't dating! We have only known each other for a day, stupid! She is only my meister.'' I smiled at them and they just looked at us with their jaws hanging on the ground. The first one the retrieve her ability to speak was Tsubaki.

''Congratulations Soul, I'm really happy for you.'' She bowed in her seat toward Maka. ''I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, I'm a weapon.'' Of course, her stupid meister had to do his usual 'godly' entrance.

''And you already must know I'm the godly Black*Star! I'm going to surpass god one day!'' Black*Star stood up on his desk in front of us as he pointed his finger toward the ceiling. Black*Star is hell of a one godly idiot.

Maka looked creeped out by Black*Star and gave me an 'are-you-serious' look. I chuckled and nodded.

''Yo, Black*Star. If you want to surpass god, then you will have to beat me first.'' I flashed my toothy grin and Black*Star's face turned red with anger. He leaped toward me, ready to choke all life out of me, but I just moved my chair a little toward Maka's direction and he flew right pass me.

''GAH! Soul! You do know how to annoy a god!'' Our gang all started to laugh as Kid got up from his seat and walked up to our desk, standing on the other side. Kid looked fancy as ever with his black suit. He held out his hand toward Maka and she looked at it and then grabbed it, shaking it.

''I'm Death The Kid, but you can call me Kid. I'm son of Lord Death.'' Maka retrieved her hand, giving him a smile.

''I'm Maka Albarn, but I guess you already knew.'' Before we even knew it, Patty and Liz hand pushed Kid away and had goofy grins all smudged over their faces. Patty was holding a paper giraffe.

''Hey there, I'm Liz Thompson and this is my little sister Patty Thompson.'' Patty gave her the giraffe and Maka looked perplexed at it.

''I love giraffes! Everybody should have a giraffe!'' She shone with childish innocence (like usual.)

Maka looked at the giraffe and put on a smile. ''Thank you, that is very thoughtful of you.'' I had gotten enough of the presentations. It started to get a little bit annoying and the day hasn't even begun yet!

''Alright class, today we will be looking at the first weapons in the history!'' Everyone's eyes turned to the front on the blond woman. Miss Marie is my guardian when I was younger. Stein and Miss Marie took me under their wings when my family passed away.

Miss Marie has no evil inside of her. She is caring, kind and always welcomes everybody with opens arms. She knows exactly the right words to say.

I looked around and everyone's attentions were on the blond with the eye patch. Nobody had the heart to ignore Miss Marie's lessons, unfortunate; we only had Miss Marie in one class.

''Alright, the first weapons were created from the witch Arachnes' experiments and now we will see some of the very first weapons.''

…

''Man! I thought lunch period would never come!'' I stretched my arms, toward the ceiling as we walked out of the classroom.

''What do you mean? I enjoyed class very much,'' Maka said as she walked by my side, arms behind her back.

I sighed loudly as we walked toward our lockers with our books. ''I don't see what the big deal is. It is just class.'' I smirked as I put my hand in my pocket. ''It is just an adult standing in front of a bunch of students, trying to teach then something.''

Maka giggles as she looked at me. ''Soul, the teacher doesn't just stand there and try to teach something. The teacher is pouring all of their dedication and intelligence trying to teach us and give us their knowledge.'' Makas' eyes were burning with passion as she poured out all of her thoughts, trying to turn me around. ''Teachers are the most amazing people ever. They try so hard teaching the students and I think people don't understand how lucky we are to have them. Without them we wouldn't learn anything.'' Her voice turned gentle as she got a light blush on her cheeks.

We walked out of the school, looking for an empty space for us to sit down and eat our lunch in peace. Slowly, we walked toward our spot and sat down in the moistly grass.

I sigh as I unfolded my brown lunch bag. ''Look, it is not like I don't appreciate the teachers for giving us their time and that; it is just that I already know it or it doesn't sound interesting. That is all.'' I picked up my sandwiched and took a bit out of it. ''It is not like I need to know how to dissect someone to get my revenge.''

I could feel Maka's stare burning holes in my neck, the sound of her lunch bag being crumpled as she stood up in front of me. Her eyes were filled with frustration and anger dancing in her emerald eyes. Her knuckles were clenched. If she didn't wear those white glows, I bet they would be the same color as her glows. ''Really, is that all you think about? Getting your revenge? Revenge isn't good Soul! It will hurt you and everybody around that person more than it will please you to have that witch dead!''

I don't know what I was feeling. I had had many telling me that revenge was a bad idea, that I would only disappoint my parents and brother, but this is something that I had to do. Revenge is exactly what I need as a person. I need this because I can't rest until that witch is dead and rotting.

My lunch bag crumpled a little as I realized that my fists were clenched around it. ''I don't care what you think is best for me or anybody else.'' My voice came out more rough than I had wanted it to be. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself from the desire to just bolt up and search for that god dammed witch! ''I need this. I won't rest until I find her and kill her. She won't be taking any families anytime soon.''

I had looked into Makas' eyes, showing off my determination to whip out the witch.

''Don't remind me ever again. This is my decision.''

Maka looked stunned at me; her eyes wide with shock and realization. It must have finally gotten to her head that I didn't care at all.

Her knuckles relaxed as she sat down on the ground with her legs on each side of her thighs. Her posture exposed defeat as she looked down on the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

She exhaled loudly as her gaze wandered up to my eyes again, but now, there were no frustration or anger in them. This time, they radiated with sympathy.

"If you are really going to do this-"a smile spread across her rich pink lips "-then I will be beside you your whole journey."

My heart skipped a beat, fluttered with warmth and… excitement? Was I excited to have Maka by my side through my revenge?

''After all, you need your meister beside you, right?'' She smiled happily as she stood up on her legs again, brushing off the grass away from her black leggings.

She held out her glowed hand toward me.

My gaze wandered from her radiant face to her white glowed hand.

What the heck. She is my meister now and it only seems logic if she is by my side when I get my revenge.

A smirk spread across my lips as I grabbed her hand. ''Right.''

She hoisted me up as we held each other hands tightly, like if we would lose one another if we let go.

We both stood there, facing each other as we looked into each other's eyes.

I knew I had picked the right meister when I chose her.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Mission  
Chapter 8: Resonance in disorder**

* * *

''Dude! So she is absolutely cool with that?!'' Black*star exclaimed as he was on top of the lockers in the changing room.

After Maka and I had finished our lunch, we went separate ways to change into our gym class outfits. I had told Black*Star and Kid about our talk Maka and I had had just a couple of minutes earlier.

''Silent Black*Star. If Soul says it is true then it is.'' Kid said as he tied his shoes, ready to start gym class.

''It is true. She was absolute cool with it now. She just says that I need my meister beside me and she will help me.'' I smiled as rested my elbows lazily on my knees. ''I don't really know what changed her mind thought.'' I wonder indeed what made her change her mind. She was at the beginning so determined to change my mind but now, she accepted it and even offered her help! That is so unusual for her, but then again, I have only known her for a couple of days and she is already living with me. I don't know that much about her so there must be a reasonable reason for her to say yes.

''Maybe she changed her mind after she moved in with you.'' Kid finished tying his shoes and ran a hand through his black hair. ''Maybe she don't want to get on your bad side now when you are partners.''

''Yea! Like when Tsubaki and I first became partners, she made her god's laundry and cooked godly food!''

I raised my eyebrow as I looked at Black*Star who continued to boast about his weapon. ''Black*Star, Tsubaki cooks and does everybody's laundry if she got the chance. Tsubaki is the kind of girl who loves to help.''

Blavk*Star's gaze turned toward me, narrowing his eyes so you could barely see them. ''What are you trying to say Soul? Are you saying that Tsubaki does others laundry and cooks them food?!''

''Yes, when Tsubaki is visiting Liz and Patty at my place, they always seems to cook together and she always offers if we ever need help with anything,'' Kid smirks, ''of course I tell her she is too kind for her own good. People can easily use her just to get there chores done,'' Kid nonchalant said as he waved the subject away with his hand.

I watched Black*Star as he first stiffened with his narrow eyes sparkling with rage. His head turned slowly toward Kid and you could almost hear how his neck cracked because of the tense in his neck area.

In a sweep motion, Black*Star jumped down the locker and then ran up to Kid. His posture looks pissed as he tried to make himself as tall as possibly, making himself looks more dominant.

''Are you saying you are using my goddess to clean your mansion and cook you food?'' He growled with a low murderous tone. His knuckles had turned white a long time ago and his teeth grits together in rage.

Kid just looked back at him. Not bothering to take the blue haired god seriously, he just continued to look relaxed as he sat on the bench in the locker room.

''What are you trying to imply here, Black*Star?'' Kid looked back at Black*Star, still locking calm and not bothered with the raging murderous boy in front of him. ''Are you saying that I use Tsubaki to clean my mansion? Please, I have cleaners to do that. I don't need Tsubaki's help with it.'' Kid gave a shit eating smirk as he moved closer to Black*Star's face. ''But you better watch out. There are plenty of boys who are trying to get on Tsubaki's good side so they could use her.''

I rolled my eyes.

Kid was right. Many of other boys in our class had tried to befriend her so they could use her for their dirty work. Black*Star had just been too busy to notice it since he always boasted about his godliness (which wasn't as godly as he made it out to be.) Liz, Patty or Kid had always stepped inside to brush those nuisances away from her since she never had the heart to do so.

Black*Stars' eyes fired up with more rage as he slammed his fist into a locker door which crumbled right under his fist.

''Who?! Who is trying to use my goddess?!'' Black*Star barked as he looked more pissed off than ever.

''Calm down Black*Star, it is not cool to break a locker door like that. If you had boasted less and paid more attention to your weapon than to the followers you don't have, you would have noticed the guys around her,'' I added and Black*star's head immediately shot toward me.

I smirked as I looked at Kid secretly exhaling deeply. I guess he could be afraid of Black*Star since they are equals. I of course, am not scared of Black*Star or Kid for that matter. I'm far more superior than they are and that makes me who they fear the most, but of course Black*Star has such a thick head he can't see when he is out powered. It will someday get himself killed.

Black*Star growled as he stomped toward me. ''In fact, while you are throwing a fit right now, there can be guys who are looking to befriend her and to get their house chores done.'' Before I could even finish my sentence, Black*Star had rushed out of the changing room and ran out toward the gym hall.

I sigh as I stood up, shoving my hands down in my pockets. ''We should get going. Class is about to start.''

''I agree. We don't want to make it to Stein's list of possibly dissecting subjects.'' I chuckled as I started to walk out of the changing room with Kid right at my side.

''I don't think we have to worry about that. It is gym class and he much rather just kick our asses in front of the class instead of dissecting us.'' I cupped my chin as I looked up toward the ceiling of the gym hall. ''Perhaps he would even go that far to cancel the class just to dissect a student…''

Kid chuckled, ''Well then he would definitely get on my father's bad side and you don't want to see him when he is mad.''

I looked toward the usual place our little group would stand by and there were everyone. Black*Star raging as Tsubaki tried to calm him down, Patty running around in circles pretending to be an airplane and Maka and Liz who seemed to be talking to one another.

''Who wants to see him mad? I don't think anyone wants to get on his bad side,'' I pointed out as I watched Maka wave happily toward Kid and I. Maka had a wide smile as she caught the attention of Black*Star, Tsubaki and Patty.

They all smiled as we walked up to our group. ''Hey Soul, I was wondering why it took you so long. Class is starting at any second now.''

I brushed it of as I took a place beside her, ''Yea, yea, sorry about that.'' Maka seemed satisfied with the apology and let it slide.

She smiled happily as Stein clapped his hands, grabbing the attentions of all weapons and meisters. ''Alright everyone, pick a partner to fight against. Today I want you to focus on getting to know your weapon more. Use your head and be creative. Use your weapon like never before.'' Stein announced and people immediately started to pick partners to fight against. Of course, it is just childish to scream out and pick a partner-

''Hey Kid! Can Soul and I fight against you?'' Maka smiled at Kid as I face palmed. Of course Maka would do the most absolutely uncool thing ever. She wasn't even quiet about it.

''I usually fight against Black*Star but sure.'' Liz and Patty transformed into twin pistols as he started to walk away toward the back of the hall.

It was dangerous in gym class if you didn't pay attention to your surroundings. You could easily get a blade in your back or bullets for that matter. Of course when we started to fight, there was one big cage we had to take turns in. That was totally uncool, but hey, I got to learn how to fight and I was cool with it.

It stuck me. This was the first time Maka would ever use me. We were in sync, but could she really use me against pistols? I am big and clumsy in my weapon form and pistols aren't the best weapon to go up against in the first fight.

''Maka, are you really sure about fighting against Kid? It would be better if we fought against someone with close-range combat instead of long-range.''

Maka giggled as she grabbed my shoulder. ''Relax. I'm fast so I think I will be able to handle long-range combat. Beside, I'm used to fight people in long-range combat so this should be a piece of cake when I figure out how to use you properly.'' She smiled cutely as she grabbed my hand. ''Come on, transform, Kid is waiting for us.''  
I nodded. ''Don't make us look bad now. People will secretly watch us fight since we are both Spartoi,'' I said as I transformed into my scythe form.

Maka grabbed me skillfully as she replayed, ''don't worry. I'm used to use different types of weapons. I won't make us look bad. Kid will be hitting the floor before you know it.'' She giggled as a bullet flew by her head.

''Are you two done talking? If you don't keep your guard up I will wipe the floor with you.'' Kid smirked at us as he aimed the two twin pistols at us.

Maka just played it cool and gave him a big grin. ''Go ahead. See if you can hit me.'' She stood all ready for his next attack as she lightly tossed me, gripping me both hard as a bear and as loose that I could barely feel her hands.

Kid snorted as he shot a bullet at us.

The next seconds went so fast I could barely make out of them myself. She had in some way, avoided the bullet, gotten behind Kid and was now holding the giant, banana-shaped blade toward his neck. ''I think it is you who should hold your guard up.''

The gym class flew away after we kicked Kid's butt over and over again. He didn't even have a chance against us. Maka was just too fast for even me. She had never fought with this speed against me. This is a side I had never seen of here in fight. Was this because this was more of a real fight? No, when we fought against each other it was like a real fight too.

But then, had she been holding back against me?

''Alright class, it is time for resonance class and that means you will have to strengthen your Souls' wavelength. Soul, Maka, I will be talking to you in private.'' Stein clapped his hands like usual to get the class' attention.

''Soul, do you know how to resonate?'' Maka asked as she looked at the eye at the top of my shaft, leaning on my shaft a little.

I had never really resonated with someone since nobody could I were never in sync with anyone's soul, until now when I met Maka.

''Yea sure, in theory but my memory is a little rusty when it comes to soul resonance.'' Maka exhaled loudly and I could feel her hands tremble slightly.

''Maka, what is wrong? Why are you shaking?''

She shook her head as her hands continued to tremble. ''It is just… I have never been good with anything that has with controlling my soul… I can't shoot my soul wavelength like other meisters can.'' She gripped my shaft tighter as her hands continued to tremble.

''Maka… don't worry. We are really good in combat and we will get the soul resonance down if we just practice. It is no rush Maka.''

''But what about… _the mission._'' I knew exactly what she was implying on. She was thinking about the mission we got from Lord Death, the one we will have to find the witch and take her out, but to do so; we need all the power we can get and that power we have to get through pre-kishin eggs and soul resonance.

''Don't worry about it. We will figure it out and don't mention about the mission in public. This is a secret operation which nobody can know about it.''

Maka blushed as she looked away. ''Right, sorry.'' Maka looked everywhere except on me. See actually looked kind of… cute when she is embarrassed.

''So this is the first time you two will resonate.'' Stein said calmly, scaring the shit out of me and Maka.

She jumped around quickly and I could just see how her nervous grew larger by the seconds went by.

''The thing with soul resonance is that the meister is going to send out its soul's wavelength, that is your job Maka, while the weapon is going to amplify the wavelength and send it back to the meister. That will be your job Soul.'' Stein calmly explained as he looked at Maka and me.

Maka's face turned pale and it looked like she was going to puke at any given moment.

''Let's see what you got. Try to resonate.'' Stein lit a cigarette as he took a drag from it.

Maka gulped as she picked me up, taking a deep breath. ''Let's go soul resonance.'' We both said in a chore and I was expecting to get a sign from her soul's wavelength but there was nothing. Nothing at all!

I guess she was right when she said she was bad at soul control.

Maka's face was all crumpled up as I could see her forehead getting sweaty. I could see she was trying, but absolutely nothing happened. I couldn't feel her soul's wavelength sending to me.

She continued to focus but nothing happened… nothing at all happened with her soul during the whole resonance class.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Mission  
Chapter 9: Pre-kishin hunt**

* * *

After the resonance class ended, Maka had been all over the place. She had been disappointed at herself, angry that she couldn't do it and ashamed as a Spartoi that she couldn't send out her soul's wavelength.

''For the last time Maka; it is not your fault. Everybody can have trouble with soul resonance. It isn't an easy thing to do, you know.'' I sad as I had my hands shoved down in my pockets.

We were currently heading toward the mission boards. We had already decided that we would take a mission after school, but Maka was more determined to take one than ever (even if this is going to be our first mission!)

''I know, I know! But I'm so mad at myself. I have tried so hard to send out my soul, but it is just so hard. I can't do it.'' Her fists were clenched as she stomped toward the mission boards.

''Relax Maka. It is not cool to rage at something that is already done. All you can do is to try harder next time.'' Maka stomped as all the other students looked at us, giving us weird looks. ''Practice makes perfection, right?''

She stomped up to the mission board as she scanned all the missions, still keeping her glowed hands clenched.

''It isn't much of perfection if I can't even do a simple thing as sending out my soul wavelength to my weapon, right?'' Her emerald eyes traveled over all kinds of missions, looking at one mission note at a time.

''True, but we will get it at some point.'' I watched Maka as she snatched a mission as she handed me the wooden board.

I accepted the wooden board as I looked at the mission.

_Mission: Pre-Kishin egg hunt_

Target: Jack the ripper

Abilities: Uses his claws to kill his victims.

Location: In the south outskirt of Death City

''Must be a pretty dumb pre-kishin to hunt by Death City, huh?'' I nodded as I looked over the mission again, seeing that this mission is only for one-star meisters.

''Maka, do you really think one-star missions are good? I mean, we are both skilled and a one-star pre-kishin isn't hard to take out.'' Maka smiled as she grabbed the wooden board, starting to head toward the desk to get it signed out. I walked by her side.

''Yea it is. I know, but I want to get this mission over quickly so we can take another one.'' Maka greeted the old lady behind the desk as she gave her the wooden board, getting the mission signed out to us.

I crooked my eyebrow as I looked at my emerald eyed meister. ''What for? We don't have anywhere to be exactly.''

Maka thanked the lady as she grabbed the mission, putting it in her inner coat pocket.

''I want us to have time to get another mission since we did so badly at resonance class.'' She smiled at me as we both started to walk through the corridors of Shibusen, toward my bike.

I knew exactly what she was implying on, since we couldn't do soul resonance right now, she wanted to feed me more kishin souls. The mission told us that Maka needed to turn me into a death scythe and to learn how to use soul resonance. If we couldn't do soul resonance, Maka wanted to instead get more souls to feed me so I would turn into a death scythe quicker.

''I understand, but don't think about that so much. We will get the soul resonance at some point.''

She exhaled loudly as we exited Shibusen, being meted by the blazing sun of the Nevada desert. It laughed down at us as its rays hit every surface it could reach.

''I know, but I'm still upset about it,'' she shook her head, shaking the thought away as she looked back at me, smiling, ''let's just not talk about it. We have a mission to get through.''

I smirked as we reached my orange bike. ''We do, let's finish this mission quickly so we can get that next mission done as soon as possible.'' I jumped on the bike and Maka got on it too, wrapping her arms around my waist.

''You got it.'' With that; I started the engine and we speeded off toward the south outskirt of Death City.

The wind blew in our hair, making my hair messy.

The sun was blazing down on us, laughing creepily as we rode out of Death City.

''Can you find anything with your soul perception?'' I yelled over the wind and I could feel her nod behind me.

''Yea, go straight up ahead and then he is on our left side.'' I nodded back as I slowed reduced the speed, being ready for any signs of the pre-kishin.

Looking around the desert, all I could see was sand, sand and more sand and sometimes a cactus would get into my view.

When it had always been me riding solo on missions, trying to find witches or powerful pre-kishins, the hard part had always been finding them since I didn't possess the ability of seeing souls.

''Stop the bike! He is ahead of us!'' Maka's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, immediately hitting the breaks, the bike skidded to a halt and Maka quickly jumped away from the bike. ''Soul! Transform!''

Still not really taking in everything; the kishin Jack The Ripper had jumped up from the ground.

Jack the ripper had razor sharp blades as fingers and metal pipes going out from his neck to his machine-like hands.

He had a mask sown to his face with a carrot-like nose standing out from his face like a pole and pitch black holes were eyes should have been. Just behind his ears was black hair messily coming out of his head, making him look more like a clown than a scary kishin.

On his forehead were a strange mark which looked more like a little baby had drawn on his forehead. His teeth looked a lot like mine. They were razor sharp and pointy, exactly like mine.

His body posture weren't the best; he couldn't stand straight at all. His skin were dirty grey as he had straps over his body and then just at his tailbone at the strap were two black wings like things coming out.

After getting a good look at the pre-kishin, I transformed myself into my scythe form. Maka neatly caught me as she spun me around, feeling how easily I spun around in her glowed hands.

She got into her battle stance as her grip around my shaft tightened.

Jack The Ripper also got ready for the fight to come, his tongue were out of his mouth and even with approximate fifteen meters between us, I could smell his awful breath.

''Jack The Ripper, your days are over. I'm going to take your soul!'' Maka exclaimed.

''Want more power, more power,'' he murmured as he leaped toward us, swinging his huge claws at us.

Maka expertly blocked it with my blade and immediately counterattacked there was an opening to launch the finishing blow on him, but instead, Maka waited for him to swing his claws at us.

She spun me around and blocked all Jack The Rippers' attacks. The pre-kishin attacks looked like he was being thrown around by an unknown force as he continued to swing his claw fingers at us.

Maka continued to just block his attacks, not counterattacking them. She was carefully analyzing his movements, predicting his attacks.

I could clearly see how she blocked him attacks before he even swung his claws toward his next target.

''Maka, stop playing around and finish him already or don't you want to take another mission?'' I smirked and before I could even finish my sentence, she forced my blade through the pre-kishin's stomach and he gave out a scream in dismay as his body disappeared, leaving behind a red globe floating in the air.

Transforming back into my human form, I looked at the soul with drool hanging down my lip. Carefully grabbing the tail of the soul, I swallowed the soul whole, it slides down my throat tenderly.

I liked souls a lot, but it isn't the taste that makes me like them so, it is the texture of it going down.

Sighing happily, I clasped my hands together, ''thank you Maka for a good meal.''

She smiled at me as she entwined her hands together. ''You're welcome, shall we get going back to the academy?''

A smirk grew on my lips. ''Sweet, more souls to eat and pre-kishin's to kill.''

…

''Man! I'm beat!'' I fell into the couch.

We had done another mission as we had agreed on and that time, Maka didn't play around like she had done with Jack The Ripper. We were both tired as we finished off the second kishin.

''You said it. My limbs are all sore.'' She collapsed in the armchair, exhaling loudly. ''What time is it? I'm exhausted.''

Looking over at the clock, its arrows showed that the clock were 11:25PM.

''Late, you don't want to know.'' She let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

I looked at Maka with tired eyes and I started to think back at the resonance class. Meisters shouldn't have that hard a time to control their souls. I had seen meisters who had trouble resonating with their weapons, but they could at least send out their soul's wavelength. Maka can't even send it properly to me.

''Yo Maka, what happened at the resonance class?'' It all just slipped out of my mouth. I wasn't meant to ask her that question.

She looked at me with tired eyes. ''I told you. I'm a poor meister. I have never been good at soul control,'' she let out a sigh, ''I know it isn't usual for a meister to have problems with soul control, but someone got to be the first.''

The answer satisfied me, she was very gifted in combat and maybe that is why she was so bad at controlling her soul?

''Okay, I will be heading to bed. Remember tomorrow is Friday so we have school tomorrow. Go to bed and try to get as much sleep as possible.''

She nodded tiredly as she got up from the armchair. ''You are right. Goodnight Soul.''

I smiled tiredly at her as I got up from the couch, walking over to my bedroom door. ''Goodnight Maka''

Late at that night, when the whole Death City was asleep, two hooded figures met in a dark alley.

''Report.''

''Everything is going by plan. Lord Death hasn't noticed a witch is among them.''

''Great, have you found the object yet?''

''No, I'm still working on it.''

The hooded mystery man smiled, flashing his white teeth.

''Great, return now before anyone sees you.'' And the mystical two persons disappeared in the night.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Mission  
Chapter 10: Witch in sight**

* * *

_''Remember Maka, today, we will have to keep a close lookout among the students. Someone of them might be the witch.''_

Maka smirked as she put on her Spartoi coat over her shirt, ''like I haven't kept an eye out among the students since we got the mission.''

I smirked back as I opened the apartment door. ''Good, let's try to find that witch. We don't want her to complete her mission before we have caught her.''

It was lunch and I thought back at our conversation at the morning. I had kept a close eye on every student, trying to see anything suspicious with them, but no one did anything the slightest suspicious.

''So I was like thinking if I would bring four sandwiches instead of three but then I thought; I am a god! I would definitely eat four sandwiches!'' Black*Star's laugh erupted, snapping me out of my thoughts, making me almost deaf in my right ear.

''For crying out loud, stop being so loud! It is uncool to make people deaf.'' Holding my ear, preventing Black*Star to make me completely deaf in my right ear.

Black*Star continued to laugh loudly, ''who are going to stop me? You?''

I growled as I smashed my hand, covering his mouth. ''Listen here, Black*Star,'' I growled lowly as my voice were filled with murderous intense, ''if you don't stop with your boasting and being so freaking loud; I WILL drive my scythe through your torso.''

Black*Star's eyes were wide in fear as I continued to glare into his eyes.

I didn't feel like playing around with his annoying personality. I had slept badly enough and I was freaking tired and on edge since I started hearing that baby cry.

_It was pitch black all around me. I was standing in total darkness, but I could clearly make out my own hands and clothes._

''Hello? Is someone there?'' asking carefully, my voice echoed through the dark void.

It was quiet for a long time until my echoes had died down. Nothing could be heard except for my own heartbeat and breathing.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps of someone running. It echoed all around me and I couldn't put my finger on where the running person where coming from.

''Where are you? I'm lost here.'' I managed to say and my voice echoed with the sound of the persons running footsteps.

A baby cry erupted and it felt like someone pierced a sword through my heart. Falling down on my knees, I automatically clenched my chest but there was no sword or anything.

My eyes were wide in shock.

I could have sworn there had been a sword in my chest.

The baby's cries continued and my heart continued to ache like I have never felt before.

''Don't you worry, big brother is going to keep you safe,'' a voice of a little boy echoed in the dark void. The aching in my heart lightened by his voice and I could feel how I relaxed.

''You woke up on the bad side today, I see,'' Kid chuckled as he ate on his sandwich.

The softness of the boy's voice was the biggest mystery to me. My own heart had been in so much chaos and then, the sound of his voice had just calmed my heart and mind. I had been so much in ease just hearing the strange boy's voice.

Then again, there was the baby too. The cries of the baby that had tormented me since the day I had been at the forest, resting.

Every time I had closed my eyes, I had been brought to the empty, black void. To be left there to me tortured by the baby's cries and then being at ease by the soft voice of the mystery boy.

''Tell me about it,'' I sigh as I took a bite of my own sandwich.

''You know you have been acting strange since Maka became your partner,'' Kid pointed out as he stared out over Death City.

Cocking an eyebrow, I looked over at Kid, ''where do all of that come from?''

Kid lowered his sandwich as he looked down at it. ''You know, you are more talk active than usual. You haven't closed yourself out from us using your headphones, nor have you been sleeping in class. Is something that is bothering you, Soul? You can talk to us about everything. We are your friends.''

The truth behind that is because now I have to keep a watchful eye out for anyone acting the slightest suspicious. I can't lower my guard for a split second.

I have been watching every student all around us but none of them did anything to show any signs of being a witch.

''I know Kid. I just feel like hanging out with my friends than shutting me out from you with my headphones, even if you guys can get me on my nerves,'' I flashed my smirk, showing of my teeth and in return Kid smiled back at me, ''It can be fun at some points to hang with you and the girls.''

We laughed a little together and that was when I noticed Black*Star, he was sitting quietly like I told him, eating a little from his sandwich, frowning.

''Speaking of girls, looks like your meister is heading toward us,'' Kid pointed toward Maka and indeed, she was running toward us with her hair and coat flickering in the wind.

''Hey, what's up, Maka?'' She rested her hands over her knees as she panted heavily.

''Soul… I need you…'' I heard how Kid and Black*Star gasped as they started to cough, swallowing their food in the wrong throat.

Of course, I knew what she was going at.

''Soul, we need to go. Now.'' She panted and I immediately stood up, forgetting all about my lunch.

''Sorry guys, but there is something I need to do.'' Maka and I ran away from the two shocked meisters. Leaving them behind with their jaws dropped to the ground.

''Where? Have you found her?'' I asked as we ran as fast as we could.

She had been implying on the witch. She must have found someone who looked suspicious and immediately run toward me.

''I saw a strange looking girl around the campus. She looked really suspicious so we should check her out. She is in the alley,'' Maka informed me as we ran.

The wind blew in my hair as my coat and flickered by the wind.

I looked over at Maka and saw hew her pigtails flickered nicely in the wind. Her face looked determined and she had a light pink blush on her cheeks making her look cute.

Wait, what was I thinking?! I can't think like this when we are hunting a WITCH! I had to stay focused on the task ahead. This witch is a strong one and she has the intelligence about the one who slaughtered my family.

I can't get sidetracked by me own meister.

''Soul, we are near her soul now. You better transform.'' She ordered as I just nodded and transformed while we were running.

She caught me neatly in her hands as she squeezed my shaft tightly.

''She is inside this alley,'' Maka said as she stopped right outside of it. ''You ready Soul?''

A smirk spread on my lips, ''I'm always ready for action.''

With that cleared out, Maka leaped inside of the alley to find a woman with a witch like attire.

She had purple hair with a typical with hat on and by each side of her head was the hair curled.

Her attire was too short. Her butt almost showed because of the really short dress.

She wore high heel boots that went all the way up to her middle thigh.

Her body was exactly what every guy wanted. She was think and really curvy. She had enormous boobs and her hips were wide. Every guy would do anything to touch her body.

But, why didn't I then find her attractive. Yea sure, I found her attractive but, I just didn't want her.

Even if she was a very attractive woman, I couldn't be distracted by her boobs or her extremely sexy dress.

''It is over, witch. We have caught you and in the name of death, we will take your soul!'' Maka exclaimed and I snapped out of my thoughts.

''Witch? Who are you talking about, little girl?'' The witch said seductive.

Just seeing her I could easily see that she was a seducer; a witch who loved to seduce men and maybe even women, who knew.

''Don't be dumb with me! Your clothes just scream out witch!'' Maka growled back, clenching my shaft tighter.

The witch giggled cutely as she covered her mouth, ''I'm not a witch, little girl. '' There was a purple 'puff' and there witch disappeared in the cloud.

Maka cursed, but the cloud quickly disappeared as a little dark blue kitten was left behind.

''Dammit, we lost her,'' Maka growled.

''Who is lost little girl? I'm still here.'' The cat talked and Maka jumped a little, letting out a little girly squeak.

''T-The cat t-talked! Soul! The cat talked!'' She squealed as I transformed back into my human form.

''Relax Maka, it is just a cat and well, this cat can talk.''

The cat then suddenly jumped up into my arms as she purred. ''The scythy boy is right. I'm not a witch, I'm just a cat with ridiculous amount of magic power.''

I looked surprised at the cat in my arms as Maka's jaw hung open. ''S-So, we didn't find the witch?''

I shook my head as the cat in my arms purred happily as she cuddles against my chest.

''By the way, my name is Blair,'' the cat named Blair spoke as she continued to cuddle into my arms and chest.

Maka stomped over to me, hooking her arm in my as she dragged me away. Blair had accidentally fallen out of my arms and was currently walking beside us.

''Let's just go home. I'm in a very bad mood,'' she growled and I knew, when she is in a bad mood, you better shut up and obey.

Of course, there was one thing that made her mood worse when we got out of the alley. Maka caught the sight of her father flirting around with women on the street. They giggled happily and Maka just stood still, watching them for a while before she exploded.

She growled in annoyance as she roughly pulled me out of there.

''Stupid men! They can't never ever hold themselves to one woman! They just have to cheat on everything that moves!''

This was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Mission  
Chapter 11: Boobs in the face**

* * *

RRING!

The sound of the alarm clock woke me up and I immediately turned it off, accidentally smacking it off my bedside table.

Opening my eyes, the room was filled with light and the sun was laughing in the sky like always.

I stretch my arms upward.

This morning did have a cool start for the coolest guy and the coolest guy deserves the coolest morning possibly.

Suddenly I felt something soft and warm press in my face.

''Good morning Soul,'' the soft voice of the cat whispered in my ear and I opened my eyes, being met by her humongous boobs in. My. Face.

Immediately panicking, I waved my arms in the air as she pressed her breast further more in my face.

''Why don't you stay home today and play with me?'' Blair whispered softly and sexily into my ear.

I panicked more, but I didn't get turn on by the curvy cat woman in front of me. I just panicked because I didn't know what to do with her. I definitely didn't want to do any sexual with her. Why did my morning turn like this?

My morning turned immediately worse when my emerald eyed meister walked into the room.

''Soul, breakfast is ready-'' she smiled happily with a pan and spatula in her hands, when she locked eyes with the panicked eyes of mine, she stopped in her movements, it almost looked like she was frozen in time.

She stood there still as Blair still had her boobs in my face, making me more awkward than ever.

''Soul…'' she whispered through clenched teeth.

Everything happened so quickly, Maka had jumped up in the hair and then kicked me in the head, slamming me down on the ground with a dent in my head.

''You jerk!'' She screamed as she had kicked me in the head.

My head ached in pain as I rubbed my head, my lower body still in the bed.

This is totally not a cool morning at all… not a cool start to the weekend…

''You men are all the same!'' Maka exclaimed as she grabbed Blair and stomped out of my room.

My head still ached badly as I gripped it. ''This is not cool…''

I understood where she came from. She had a really tough time trusting men since her father always flirted with all the women he met. So this was definitely not good at all.

I have to go and talk to her, try to straight everything out.

Slowly getting up on my legs as I clenched my head, I walked up to my wardrobe and got some casual clothes out since it was weekend.

I had picked out an orange shirt with the 'EAT' mark on the chest, a black leatherjacket, grey jeans and a black headband.

Still feeling lightheaded since Maka's sudden abuse, I got dressed and walked out of my room, being met by the smell of delicious cooked bacon and egg.

I looked around the living room but she wasn't there, so I walked into the kitchen where she was leaning over the sink, gripping the counter so tightly her knuckles turned white.

''Hey, Maka, you know I wasn't going to do anything with her,'' I said and she turned to face me, her eyes looked sorrowful.

''I know… but… I don't know what got over me. I just reacted. I'm sorry, Soul'' She sighs as she put her hand over her eyes, ashamed. ''You didn't do anything wrong. You weren't exactly grabbing her boobs or something.''

I nodded as I took a seat by the kitchen table, ''you're right. I woke up and there she was on top of me.''

She put took her hand away as she looked straight into my eyes. ''Did you like it to have a woman pressing her boobs in your face?''

I almost fell of my chair by her statement. ''N-No, I don't like Blair in that way. ''

Maka cocked an eyebrow as she walked up to me, eyeing me, ''are you gay?''

''No! I like women!''

''Then why didn't you take advantage of Blair? She was all for you to use her,'' she eyed me, not trusting what I were saying.

I didn't like Blair in that way, but I can't control myself. My body wants her indeed but I don't want her.

Taking a deep breath, I looked back into her eyes, ''Maka, I'm straight, but I don't like Blair in that way. Sure, she is attractive but I'm not interested in a fuck buddy or a one night stand,'' I pleased my hand over her shoulder, ''don't worry Maka. I'm not going to do anything with Blair, I don't want to do anything with her. I'm not like your father, Maka''

She smiled as she placed her own hand over mine, ''I trust you, Soul. Don't make me regret it.''

I smiled back at her, flashing my pointy teeth, ''don't worry. I won't break it.''

She giggled as she went back to the stove and got me some eggs and bacon. ''By the way, Kid and the Thompson sisters wanted us to join them at the theater. They said a new interesting movie have come out.''

I grabbed a fork as I started to eat my delicious breakfast. ''Let me guess, you said yes and that we would love to watch the movie with them.''

She nodded happily, ''yep, eat your breakfast. We are going to meet them there as soon as you are ready.''

I sighing as I continued to eat my breakfast.

Why did I have a feeling she had planes in mind? Well, it wouldn't be that bad spending some time with my friends at the theater.

Maka hummed as she washed the dishes.

I noticed then her attire she was wearing. She wore a red checkered red mini skirt, a white dress shirt with a yellow vest over it with a green tie tied around her neck.

Her attire made her look charming but at the same time professional.

My heart skipped a beat and I didn't know why. I clenched my chest as I finished my breakfast. This feeling… what is it?

Maka smiled as she looked at me, ''are you finished?''

I nodded as I brought my plate over to her as she cleaned my plate.

''Then let's get to the theater,'' she smiled happily, ready to have some fun.

…

Unbelievable… Maka and Kid had been all talk active with each other and they even picked out a romantic movie to watch! She could at least have picked out an action movie or a horror one.

Oh man, Kid and Maka were sitting beside each other. Their eyes were glued on the screen as they ate popcorn once in a while.

I got caught between Liz and Patty. Liz sat and sobbed as she held her hand over her mouth, getting all emotional as Patty just played around with a paper giraffe.

Please, couldn't just something happen, anything! This is killing me of boredom!

I caught glaze of Maka and Kid's hands accidentally touching and I felt how my stomach twisted.

Why the hell am I feeling like this? I don't care who Maka is interested in or anything. She can hang out with whoever she wants to be with. I'm only her weapon and weapon and meisters pairs aren't supposed to be in a romantic relationship.

Wait! I'm not thinking she and I are supposed to be in a romantic relationship or anything. I'm not interested in her in that way. She is just my meister and friend. I have to look after her so she doesn't get hurt. Yea, that is right. I can't let anyone just use her and then throw her away like a doll.

The sudden sound of footsteps running on grass caught my attention.

I looked around the theater for the source but there were no movements at all.

A baby's cries erupted, following with a horrified scream of a woman.

Without even realizing what I was doing, I had got up from my seat and was running for the exit.

''Soul, are you okay?'' I hear a whisper from Maka, but the scream of the woman and the cries of the baby were all that echoed inside of my head, with the sound of a person running on grass.

I quickly got out of the theater as I slide down a wall, closing my eyes as the cries continued to twist and turn my body in agony, but the sound of the woman screaming in horror were far more worse than the ones of the baby's.

''Don't you worry, big brother is going to keep you safe,'' the sound of the little boy's voice closed out the baby's screams in agony and the horrifying screams of the woman.

My body relaxed as I opened my eyes, being met by the cashier, ''Sir, are you alright? Do you want me to call for an ambulance?''

I stood up again and brushed my pants off of dirt.

''No thanks, I'm alright. I will just be going home,'' without saying anything more, I left the theater without saying anything to neither the cashier my friends.

This is starting to get ridiculous with these mentally attacks.


	13. Chapter 12

**The Mission  
Chapter 12: Public mentally attack**

* * *

''Don't you worry, big brother is going to keep you safe,'' the sweet and soft voice of the little boy snapped me out of the black empty void, bringing me back to my own bedroom.

I gasped loudly as I sat straight up in the bed, breathing heavily and my body was all covered in sweat.

This had been going on all night long these past few weeks. I haven't gotten one good night sleep in weeks. If this continues like this, I will drive myself mad.

A knock caught my attention as the doorknob twisted. ''Soul, are you alright? I heard you screaming.''

Maka, it was Maka. She knew I have had nightmares, but I never told her anything about it.

I sigh loudly as I got up from my bed as I started to put on my clothes.

It was really early in the morning. The sun had barely risen in the sky and looked really sleepy, with a little drool hanging out of his mouth.

''Soul, what are you doing?'' She asked, watching me as I got changed into my Spartoi uniform.

''I'm getting dressed.'' I finished buttoning my shirt as I wrapped my tie around my neck, starting to tie it.

She shook her head as she watched me, ''No, what I meant was, what have you been doing? You have started to act really weird since you got those nightmares and you won't even talk to me about it. You have been avoiding me all this time except when we are on pre-kishin missions,'' her eyes were burning holes in my neck, ''what is going on in your life, Soul?''

I got my coat on as I walked pass her, not bothering to look her in the eyes since I have been having nasty dark circles under my eyes.

''It is nothing, just some footsteps and screams, nothing more or less.'' Walking out of my room and crossing the living room, walking toward the hall, Maka was right behind me. ''I'm going out for a walk, see you at school.''

''Wait Soul-'' I closed the apartment door on her, cutting out her voice as I started to walk away from the apartment.

The soft breeze caressed my cheeks, cooling off my sweaty body.

My limbs were still sore and were screaming for a good night's sleep. Of course, I would love to get some sleep without getting trapped in that black void.

Without even realizing where I was walking, I had walked into the forest where the first attack had happened.

As always, the place and the environment made me feel at ease. The birds were singing harmonically as my tired muscles relaxed, listening to the birds, singing so beautifully.

I sunk down by the tree as I closed my eyes, enjoying the song the birds sang.

The woman's scream snapped my eyes open as I started to run, run away from the forest.

My heart were beating fast as the soft running steps echoed with mine, my own pulse boomed as I ran toward the academy, running quickly up the stairs as I ran through the schools hallways.

The baby's cries combined with the screams of the woman's and made my body twist in mentally pain.

I ran inside of the classroom and immediately closed the door, resting my back against the door.

''Don't you worry, big brother is going to keep you safe,'' the soft voice of the young boy again made me feel at ease as I opened my eyes, my classmate and Azusa.

My classmates were giggling and gossiping as Maka and my friends looked concerned at me.

''Glad you cared to join us, Soul Eater. You may take your seat.''

Nodding slightly, I took my seat next to Maka who looked concerned and questioning at me. Avoiding eye contact with her, I looked down at my desk.

These past weeks Maka and I had been going on a lot less missions since she was concerned about my health when I didn't get enough sleep, but I brushed it all off and tried to take more missions.

We hadn't done any progress in our hunt for the infiltrated witch. She was nowhere to be found.

Maka and Kid had although bonded. They always ate their lunch together with the rest of the group and laughed and talked together. Maka and Kid had really become good friends.

I looked at the clock and it showed that I had run inside of the classroom middle in the lesson.

How long had I been out in the woods? It felt like I had just been there for a couple of minutes. It had been hours until school would start, but here I was. Being in the woods for a couple of minutes and getting here in the middle of the class. I'm going to go mad soon.

''You see, madness always-'' Azusa's sentence quit off with a scream of a woman. I looked around the classroom frantically, but I realized it was the same scream as the woman in my head.

Clenching my head as the woman's screams echoed through my mind, Maka looked concerned at me as I saw her lips moving. I couldn't figure out what she was saying.

The screams of the baby's joined in as they both echoed through in my head.

I couldn't take this, this is driving me crazy! I have to get out of here fast!

Quickly getting up on my desk, I jumped from desk to desk as I saw how all my classmates looked at me strangely. Azusa gritted her teeth and was ready to throw a pen at me when I ran out of the classroom.

Running through the corridors of the academy, the screams echoed through my head as my body trembled in torment.

''Don't you worry, big brother is going to keep you safe,'' The boys voice made the screams go away and I stopped, feeling once again at ease by his voice.

Just standing in the corridor and the feeling at ease as the boy's voice echoed in my head.

''Soul! Why were you running?'' turning around, I stood face to face with Miss Marie. She was out of breath as she panted heavily.

I hadn't even noticed Miss Marie on my run away from the screams.

''S-Sorry… I didn't see you,'' she looked concerned at me as she cupped my face.

''You look terrible Soul. I have tried to get a hold of you, but you have been like catching smoke. You have worried me out of my mind, young man.'' She caresses my cheeks as she examined my dark circles underneath my eyes. ''Have you been sleeping properly?''

Miss Marie always cared about me truly, like a real mother should. I had always turned to her when I had trouble. I know I can trust Miss Marie with my nightmares. She should know how I'm supposed to deal with these nightmares, but how can the screams get out of my nightmares and into my daily life, like in the forest and in the theater.

I shook my head slowly, ''no, I haven't gotten any sleep for the past weeks… I keep having the same nightmare over and over.''

Miss Marie caressed my cheeks lovingly as she looked into my eyes, ''what kind of nightmare? You can tell me anything Soul.''

I sigh, relaxing into her hands, ''It always starts with me being in a black space, I can see myself clearly but nothing else. First it is just footsteps of someone running then I hear a horrifying scream of a woman and then a baby starts to cry,'' I closed my eyes, ''the screams and the footsteps is the only things I can hear. All of it makes my body tremble in torment.''

Miss Marie slowly pulled me into a tender hug as she caressed my hair. ''Then in the middle of the horror… I can hear a voice of a little boy, he says _don't you worry; big brother is going to keep you safe_. His voice makes the screams and cries go away and then I feel eased. I feel like am perfectly safe and warm.''

Miss Marie caressed my hair, ''it is only a dream Soul… dreams can't hurt you…''

''But that is what is bugging me… I can hear the screams and cries when I'm awake.''

She pulled away from me as she looked utterly surprised, ''what?! So you have been hearing them when you are awake?! For how long and how often?!''

Looking confused back at Miss Marie I answered, ''for the past weeks. I hear it the first time at the woods, but then I started to have the nightmares. I started to hear the screams and cries randomly when I was awake. It has been escalating quickly these last weeks. I had this really often now. Just this morning I have had two attacks.''

Miss Marie grabbed my arm as she started to drag me away. ''We need to get Stein. This is a very serious matter. You could go mad if this continues!''

I didn't have the energy to fight back with Miss Marie, I let her drag me toward a classroom and she opened it roughly, catching the attention of all the students and Stein.

''Oh, Marie, is something wrong?'' He asked as he put down his bloody scalpels.

She nodded, ''it is about Soul, Stein. I need you right now.''

Stein gaze turned to me and then to the class. ''Class is cancelled. Gather your stuff and go to your next class.''

Stein rushed out as he ran up to us, Miss Marie continued to drag me after her as we started to head toward an unknown destination.

''What is wrong? Soul, Marie, what is going one?''

''Soul is going mad. He has been having nightmares that will soon drive him into madness.''

Miss Marie dragged me out of the school and quickly down the stairs of the academy. ''What?! What are his nightmares about?''

''His parents and brother.''


	14. Chapter 13

**The Mission  
Chapter 13: Mind in chaos**

* * *

As we had gotten to Stein's house, he took me down to the lab as Miss Marie informed Stein everything about my nightmare and how it had come into my daily life.

Stein was very upset with this situation. He had a hard time himself controlling his madness, so now when he has to find a way so I wouldn't be devoured by it.

''Soul, take off your shirt. I need to take a look at your body condition right now. Marie, get me my tools,'' Miss Marie nodded as she ran inside of another room to get his tools.

I nodded tiredly as I took off my coat and untied my tie, eventually getting my shirt off.

''Get on the table.'' Stein ordered and Miss Marie ran inside of the room and handled the tools to Stein.

He neatly lined the tools up as I sat on the table. I looked at some of the scalpels he lined up and I wondered what exactly was he going to do to me?

He grabbed my chin as he pulled out a flashlight, ''look at my nose,'' he said as he lit the flashlight, flashing it in my eyes.

Looking at his nose as well as I could, he first looked at my left eye and then flashed the flashlight in my right eye, examining it.

''I can clearly see a sign of exhaustion and your reflexes are really poor,'' he put the flashlight down as he grabbed a little hammer, hitting my knee with it.

His eyes widen as my knee didn't lift until seconds later. ''Scratch that, your reflexes are really bad.''

Miss Marie looked worried at me, holding her chest right under her throat.

''Oh Soul…'' She breathed out.

''He is going to be fine Marie, I'm not going to let anything happen to Soul,'' Stein said with determination as he started to listen to my heart. ''Nothing bad is going to happen to you Soul. I won't allow it.''

My heart skipped a beat as my chest got all warm.

I knew Miss Marie and Stein loved me like their own son, but it really felt like it when they were all protective about me and really showed that they cared about me. Stein usually didn't show it so much, but when he did, it was heartwarming.

A loud bang on the door caught all of our interests as Miss Marie walked upstairs to get it.

Stein looked at me, obviously thinking. ''Your body condition is really bad. You would need to get a few nights of good night sleep but that is out of the question with those nightmares about your family…''

That is right… My dreams were about my parents. So the woman screaming must be my mother while the little boy should be my older brother Wes and could the little baby be me then?

''Please, Miss Marie! I need to see Soul!'' Maka's voice erupted but Stein just seemed to ignore the shouts upstairs.

''Now, I would want to enter your soul while you are asleep. It would be much easier for me to read your soul if I were with you in your nightmare.''

Nodding slowly, I laid down on the table, closing my eyes.

Stein put his hands over my head, ''now, when you have fallen asleep I will enter your mind so don't panic if you feel exposed.''

Nodding, I slowly felt how sleep overtook my body as I heard how someone ran down the stairs, but I was already asleep when the person reached the bottom.

I was once again back in the black void, but shortly after I got there; Stein joined me by my side.

''So this is your nightmare, Soul?''

I nodded slowly, ''this is how it always starts, me all alone in the darkness.''

Stein smiled kindly to me, putting his hand on my shoulder, ''this time you won't be alone.''

I smiling kindly back as I could feel Stein's protectiveness activate, his grip around my shoulder tightened as the sound of a person running on grass came.

''It begins…'' whispered barely audible, but something were different. I could hear the sound only coming from one place, not all around me.

''Stein, something is different.''

He nodded, ''I know, it is my wavelength and presence here that affects your nightmare,'' as he finished his sentence, the black void disappeared with like the pressure inside were too much and it exploded.

We were now in the woods where I had first heard the screams of my mother and myself.

''WES RUN!'' My mother screamed and I could see a little boy running pass out, but instead being still at the place I were standing, an unknown force dragged me behind my older brother.

As the screams of my mother cut off, my older brother Wes continued to run barefoot in the wood.

''Stein, What is going on?!'' I yelled as I continued to be dragged by the unknown force.

Stein was running beside me as he looked at the small little boy who was my older brother.

''This is the night your parents and your brother died Soul. This is the nightmare you have been having,'' he paused in his sentence as he looked at me, ''this is the night when the witch slaughtered your family, Soul.''

The baby's cries broke out and I could see the little baby he was carrying close to his chest, his arms were protectively around mine as his small feet continued to run as fast as he could.

The baby in his arms who were me was crying loudly as it squirmed around in the blanket around it.

''Don't you worry, big brother is going to keep you safe,'' He whispered kindly as he smiled weakly at me.

As if his words were magic, I stopped crying and made cute baby sounds.

Suddenly, Wes stopped running and sat down in front of a tree. I knew exactly what place this is, this is the place when I had first heard the screams, my favorite place to be in all Death City.

The forest was dark but the moon still blazed down with its creepy smile.

Wes kissed my forehead as he slowly put me down on the ground and moved a rock by the roots and a secret compartment was revealed. Inside were a couple of packages of cookies and sweets in all flavors.

''This tree has always been known as Wes Evans sweets hideout.'' Stein said but I didn't look at him, my eyes were glued to the baby and the little boy in front of me.

Wes slowly picked me up and hummed a sweet melody which sends chills of nostalgia through my body.

I had heard this song before. The sweet voice of my older brother, humming a sweet lullaby ought so softly.

''Don't worry, Soul, big brother will keep you safe,'' he kissed my forehead again and the little baby in his arms had fallen asleep by the sweet lullaby.

Wes carefully laid the baby inside of the secret compartment where all the sweets and cookies were.

He carefully blocked the entrance with the rock but left it a little open, as he then started to run away.

A feeling of horror struck me, seeing my older brother run away from the tree.

Quickly standing up on my feet, I made a daze toward him but the invisible force kept me by the tree. As much as I fought against the unknown force, I couldn't get away from the tree.

''Soul, there is nothing you can do. You brother and parents died this awful night and we can't do a redo and bring them back,'' Stein placed his hand over my shoulder as he spoke softly. ''I know you want your brother and parents back, but that will never happen. You aren't the only one hurting. Me and Marie lost our best friends that night and we are all still mourning the hole they left in our hearts.''

I stopped trying to run as I saw how the sun rose in the sky and I could hear many running footsteps toward us. There was a younger version of Stein along with Miss Marie. They both looked so young and alive (not that Miss Marie hadn't looked young and alive now.) Along them were Spirit, Sid, Nygus and Azusa.

''Unit one move toward the house while unit two look through the woods for clues while-'' A baby's cries cut off Stein's voice as he looked shocked at the tree. ''Go! Miss Marie and I will investigate this.'' They all nodded and disappeared toward their areas as Miss Marie grabbed Stein's hand.

''Don't worry, hopefully they managed to escape or hide.'' Miss Marie gave Stein's hand a light squeeze as they walked up to the tree the real Stein still stood with his hand over my shoulder.

Carefully, the younger version of Stein moved the rock and revealed the little baby. Their eyes both widen as Miss Marie quickly got me out from the secret compartment.

''Soul, what is he doing here all by himself?'' Miss Marie tenderly started to rock me in her arms, trying to silent the endless cries of mine.

''I don't know but I have a really bad feeling about this,'' Stein caressed the baby's cheek, ''but we need to get Soul out of here, he needs to be checked by a doctor and we don't know if there is still danger lurking here.''

The baby's cries never silent as darkness once again devoured me and Stein. We were no longer in the woods, now we were in the dark void.

''That is what happened, Soul. Miss Marie took you to get you checked and then Spirit returned and reported that they found your parents and Wes dead.''

Clenching my fists, tears were silently trickling down my cheeks, ''the one who did this is going to pay. My parents and Wes didn't do anything wrong. They weren't weapons or meisters. They were good people, but that witch slaughtered them just for fun,'' my blood was boiling with rage as I looked at the darkness were once the little baby me had been, ''I will bring that witch down no matter what I have to do.''

Stein pulled me into a hug, caressing my hair like a true father would. ''You are the one who hurts the most, Soul. I personally would want to get revenge on them, but I don't want your life to be only dedicated to take that witch down,'' he paused, ''make your own life, Soul. Find a girl, go and have fun with your friends instead of trying to hunt down the witch. I'm not asking you to forgive her. Just let it go and build your life. You parents wouldn't want you to be caught up with your revenge.''

I knew it. Stein would always be for revenge, but he would rather want me to do something with my life. It is not like I'm only thinking about revenge, or am I? I have friends who sometimes can get on my nerves but they will always be my friends.

''Don't worry… I will get my revenge at some point, but I won't let it go to my head,'' I whispered in his collarbone as Stein caressed my back.

''You are like my own son to me Soul. The last thing I would want to see you happen is death and you getting trapped in your own revenge.''

Pulling away from me, he left his hands on my shoulders, ''should we go back? You have a visitor.''

Before I even got a chance to ask, Stein had disappeared in thin air and before I even knew it, I began to slowly drift away from the void.

Opening my eyes, I was met by emerald green eyes. I was still as tired as I was when I fell asleep. My limbs ached with exhaustion as my eyes were dry as sandpaper.

The emerald eyes that belonged to my meister were filled with tears and concerned looking at me. Her hand was gripped around my hand in a stone grip; it was like she climbed onto it for dear life.

''Maka if you continue to grip my hand that hard, it will break,'' she gasped as she looked into the tired eyes of mine.

''Soul! I was worried sick! I ran after you but I lost sight of you and then I heard a student talking about how Miss Marie took Stein and you away from the school!'' She wrapped her arms around me tightly as she hugged me; tears soaked my shirt as she sobbed into it.

''M-Maka, it is fine, I am fine-''

''If you think just seeing the real thing doesn't mean it is fixed.'' Stein said as he walked toward the examine table. He had an orange bottle with white pills in his hands as he handed it to me.

''These are sleeping pills, they are stronger than ordinary sleeping pills since you will go into REM-sleep, but you won't be able to dream.'' I nodded as I grabbed the pills.

''What IS your condition, Soul? All I know is you are having nightmares and that is it.'' Maka pulled away from my chest with tears all smudged over her cheeks, but even if she looked all messy, I still found something about her very cute.

A blush dusted on my cheeks as I realized what I was thinking, ''well, it is pretty much what is going on. I have had nightmares that prevented me from getting a good night's sleep.''

Stein fixed his glasses as he lit a cigarette, ''alright, you should be fine now. Go home and take a pill and go to bed. I want you to take a pill before you go to bed. Hopefully if you are fortune, the nightmare should be gone when the bottle of pills if empty.''

At the night, two figures met by the alley ones again.

''Report.''

''Nothing yet, I have pin pointed the location. It will be difficult to sneak inside and then out without Lord Death noticing.''

The other hooded figure smirked wide.

''You are making progress, the grand witch will be very pleased with your work, love.''

The other hooded figure smiled back as they closed the space between them.

''I hope so too,'' the hooded figure snaked its arms around the other figures neck, ''I love you.''

''I love you too,'' and the two figures lips connected into a kiss in the dark alley.


	15. Chapter 14

**The Mission  
Chapter 14: back on track**

* * *

After a few days of constant sleep and many pills, I had managed to rest up and was better than ever.

Maka had gone to school to take notes and keep an eye out for the witch, but we hadn't found any witch activity at all around the school or Death City. It is like there have never been a witch in Death City. This witch knows how to keep a low profile and blend in with the crowd.

''Soul, I'm going to have a study session with Kid now so don't bother on waiting for me,'' Maka said as she started to gather her stuff from class.

Ever since Maka joined our group, she had been stuck to Kid like glue. They hung out with each other in the school, at breaks and after school. They even started to have lunch alone without the rest of us. Just seeing them both together made me sick. My stomach would twist with jealousy as I watched them laugh together and have fun.

I wanted to be in Kid's place. I wanted to be the one making her laugh that cute giggle and being the reason for her smile. Kid doesn't deserve someone like Maka. Maka is kind hearted and beautiful, sure, she can be a little hot tempered when I joke around. She can be really abusive and hit me with books, but still, she is unique and someone like Kid doesn't deserve her.

''Fine, whatever, should I make dinner for you or are you going to come home late as usual?'' It wasn't meant to come out like that. I had sounded all bratty and that is the least I want in front of Maka. Why am I being so uncool?

She slammed her bag on the desk as she glared into my eyes. It was an understatement by saying she was mad. ''Is there something you want to say mister, because you have been very uncool lately.'' Her eyes were glued on mine and she wasn't going to go anywhere until she got her answers.

Looking away from her burning eyes, I swung my bag over my shoulder, ''I'm just telling the truth. You have been gone a lot lately. You don't eat dinner with me and you sneak inside of the apartment when you think I have fallen asleep,'' slowly backing away from her, I flashed my teeth in the most obnoxious way possible. ''I'm just saying, if there is something that bothers me, I won't even have time to tell you since you are always away with Kid.''

Turning on my heel and leaving a shocked Maka behind, I walked up to Black*Star as we went out of the classroom. ''Yo, Black*Star, ready to get your butt whipped in basketball?''

Black*Star being Black*Star, he smirked back as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, ''who do you think you are talking to? I'm a GOD! There's no way you will beat a god!''

Smirking back as we went through the crowded school hallways, we were like two brothers fighting over who were the strongest. Of course, everybody knew I was the strongest but Black*Star just didn't have the brain to admit it.

''Then I have beaten a god! One very weak lousy god!'' Our argument continued to go on and on until we finally reached the basketball court. No one was in sight of by the basketball court and that provide in our favor since when we played, there would always be complaining about how loud we were.

The sun was up laughing as usual. Black*Star was dribbling the ball as I took off my grey Spartoi jacket, untied my black tie and unbuttoned a few buttons.

''Are you ready for some god vs mortal fight?'' Black*Star smirked at me as his eyes showed nothing but confidence on victory.

Smirking back at my best friend, I rolled up my sleeves, ''you mean, Spartoi vs loser.''

His eyebrow twitched as he came toward me in great speed, bouncing the ball.

Smirking back, pleased at how easy I could get under his skin, I quickly managed to get the ball from him and bounced it as I ran toward his basket and immediately made a point for me.

''GAAARG! I only let you do that goal!'' He growled in annoyance as I bounced the basketball.

''Then you shouldn't go so easy on me,'' immediately he charged toward me, ready to tear that ball away from me even if it cost him his life.

Seeing the bloodthirsty teen in front of me charging toward me, he quickly dived toward the ball and being the cool me, I just stepped aside, making him fly right pass me hitting the ground face fist.

I broke into a laughing fit as I dropped the ball and fell on my butt, holding my stomach as I saw Black*Star's anger boiling in his veins. Quickly getting up on all fours, his eyes were fixed like a starving wolf would look at a deer.

Suddenly my eyes caught sight of a strange man in a black robe with a hood over his head walking toward an alley, being careful no one would see the mysterious person, but he had already been seen by the wrong person.

Without even knowing it; Black*Star had grabbed the ball from my arm and dunked it into the basket. He scored a point to himself as the score was one to one, but I couldn't care less about the score when this mysterious man was acting all strange and paranoid.

''YAHOO! ONE POINT FOR THE ALMIGHTY GOD-'' quickly covering Black*Star's mouth and pulled him down to the ground, I pointed toward the hooded man looking around for anyone to see him.

''You see that figure?'' I whispered to my blue-haired idiot of a friend and he gave me a light nod, seeing how serious I was. ''He is acting really strange, he is definitely hiding something.''

Black*Star slowly nodded as his eyes were fixed to the strange figure who disappeared in the alley.

''Black*Star, are you ready to face him?'' He nodded and I let go of his mouth.

Giving me a smirk he quietly but quickly got up on his feet and sneaked up to the entrance of the alley. I followed right behind him as we stood there by the alley.

We could clearly hear a dark man talking to a woman, but we couldn't hear what they were talking about. The voices of the man and the woman had I never heard. The man's voice was dark and husky; a lot like my own but had an old native accent to it. The woman's voice could go from sweet and soft to devilish and filled with blood thirst.

Closing my eyes as I could focus on the voices and memorizing their accents and speaking patters, but that was one huge mistake.

''It is rude to listen to other peoples conversation,'' my eyes snapped open at the man's voice and I could see two brown orbs with white around them. His eyes were terrifying and send fear down to my core. I had never felt this intimidating by just one person's eyes.

''Black*Star move!'' Quickly moving away from him, I saw the other hooded figure disappear on the roof, escaping us. This hooded woman must be the witch who has infiltrated the academy! ''Black*Star go after the one escaping! I can take care of this one.''

With a quick nod and a 'right,' Black*Star was in the middle in his leap toward the woman as a mysterious force sucked him into the hooded man.

My eyes widen as mine and Black*Stars' eyes locked. His eyes were filled with shock and fear as he disappeared into the man.

''You shouldn't have confronted us, kid. Look what happened to your friend,'' his old native accent broke into chuckles as his perfect shaped white teeth were flashed, ''but since I still have to take care of you, I won't need this anymore.'' His hand gripped the robe and toke it off, throwing it away as it slowly hit the ground.

Making a pose as he fixed his cap on his head with black hair, he gave the biggest smirk.

Memorizing his appearance, he had dark skin with a dark worm like tattoo covering his entire left arm.

He had dark pants with white belts hanging loosely on around his waist and by his left hip was a book attached to the belts. He wore a plain white tank top with two necklaces around his neck. On his head was a checkered cap with two rings on the left.

His body was well build with his thick arms and well trained chest.

The way he fixed his cap to cover his one eye and showing of the other send out dangerous vibes from him. This is not one of the usual opponents I have faced. This one is going to be hard to beat.

Showing off his white teeth, he opened the book and out came a worm like bubbling worm with razor sharp pointy teeth with strangely red eyes. The eyes didn't have an iris like usual eyes had. These had a strange pattern over the eyes.

''Welcome to your funeral, kid,'' the worm swirled around in the air.

Quickly, I made a scythe come out of my arm as the bubbling worm charged toward me as this person just stood and watched us. He laughed as the worm dived as I jumped up in the air, making the worm hit the ground instead.

The mysterious man laughed as he watched the worm just playing with me.

Dammit, what will I do? This worm has a mind of its own. It is not like fighting a witch's magic. This worm will continue to try to bring me down and won't be able to get close to this man.

For now, I would have to put up the defensive and avoid the worm's attacks and try to find a way to bring this person down and free Black*Star. He must have been sucked into that book. Wait! That book!

My eyes were glued to the book. I know that book, that is the 'book of Eibon,' but how did he get his hands on it? As much as I know, the book is still in a safe place at Shibusen.

Lost in my own thoughts about the book, I hadn't noticed how the worm had attacked me. My eyes widen as if I was a deer caught in the highlights of a car when I felt someone pushing me out of the way.

We tumbled on the ground as the worm missed us both and I saw the one who saved me.

''You idiot! You would have gotten yourself killed if I hadn't pushed you away!'' My meister scolded at me as suddenly the worm got sucked by an unknown force into the book. My suspicions were confirmed, Black*Star is definitely in that book.

''Maka, catch me and get him now! Black*Star is inside of that book!'' I exclaimed as I transformed into my weapon form and Maka skillfully caught me, but the man had other plans.

''Stupid kid, this fight is over for now. I have your friend to play around with for a while.'' He covered his eyes with his cap as he suddenly disappeared.

Cursing loudly as the man's sudden disappearing with Black*Star was an utter defeat. I hadn't even managed to do any damage to the worm or the man. Who the hell was he anyway?

''Get us to Lord Death immediately, we need to report this right now.'' Maka nodded and she quickly ran toward the Death Room, still having me in her hand as a scythe.

When Maka had gotten into the Death room and I had explained everything what had happened by the alley, he stayed silent as he gave us his back.

''Noah… He is one of the very few male witches,'' Lord Death sigh, ''when a male is born with magic they are doomed to be caught by insanity. Since they don't have the wisdom and view on the world like female witches, they are often killed while they are still a newborn. A male witch possibility of turning into a kishin is high.''

Lord Death turned to face me once again, ''the witch you fought is really old. Noah uses the 'the book of Eibon' to summon worm like creatures and his magic is all based on the book. He summons and teleports using the book.''

This person Noah… he sounds like a pretty powerful witch… He must be using the madness to heighten his powers somehow, but how?

How could I worry about his powers now when Black*Star was holding captive by this Noah person? He is his prisoner and he can be dead in this moment!

''Lord Death, what will we do about Black*Star? He is being held captive by Noah. We need to find this Noah person and free Black*Star from the 'book of Eibon.'''

Lord Death nodded, ''Yes, the 'book of Eibon' is still in safety here at the school. Maybe we could use us buy that one to get a hold of Black*Star,'' Lord Death then showed us the exit. ''Go home now. I will inform Tsubaki Nakatsukasa about Black*Star.''

We nodded and went back home to our apartment in silence. The silence was killing me, but it was better than talking about how she was always around Kid and how much it bugged me.

As we finally got home, I lay down on my bed listening to dark sweat Jazz. Sometimes only jazz could understand my feelings. It was only jazz that understood my past, my presence and future.

The absent of knowing Black*Star wasn't going to go to school and be as loud as usual was really bugging me. He is my best friend and I share the most amazing memories with him. Like all the basketball competitions we competed against each other or all the fights we picked against each other. Man… Black*Star and I stand each other closer than I thought. I really do miss my best friend.

A knock on the door penetrated my jazz music and I unplugged the sweet jazz.

''Yea, what is it?'' Maka opened the door and she was in her short pajama shorts and a tank top. She had a red blanket around her and she was holding a popcorn bowl.

''Eh um… I want to apologize since I got so caught up with Kid I didn't notice I forgot everything about my best friend,'' she hold out the popcorn bowl toward me, ''do you want to have a movie night with me? Just you and me, Blair has gone for work at Chupa3Cabras.''

Since Blair moved in with us, we learned more about her like she was a terrible chef and she had a job at Chupa3Cabras. Maka was upset about it since she had seen her father gone into that place and she described it like a whore house and just seeing the outside convinced me that Chupa3Cabras was one, a whore house and two, if I wanted to keep my head intact with my body, I had to stay away from that place.

Looking at Maka, she was so cute and innocent as she held out the popcorn bowl as she smiled so innocently. ''Will you have a movie night with me? If you want we could always get pizza.''

Not being able to resist Maka, I got up from the bed and grabbed the bowl, ''sure, why not.''

Her smile brightened as she skipped to the couch and patted the empty space beside her and I got my seat by her. Tenderly wrapping us around the blanket, Maka put on the TV and there was a romantic movie on.

Skittishly resting her head on my shoulder, she watched the movie for about five minutes before she broke the silence. ''I'm really sorry Soul. I can't believe I forgot about you… you are my best friend.''

Wrapping my arm around her shoulder as I caressed it, ''don't worry… I missed you too. I thought I had lost my best friend to Kid.'' She twisted her face so she looked into my eyes. Her lips were a rich pink color and looked very kissable.

My heart started to beat faster as my stomach filled with butterflies. I blushed as our lips were just barely an inch away just separated by a little air. I wonder if Kid ever kissed her.

Slowly leaning toward her lips, I realized what I was feeling for my blond haired meister. It is love. I'm in love with my meister.

Before I had time to brush my lips against hers, she had looked back to the TV as she watched the movie.

''I-I'm s-sorry Soul… once again,'' she blushed madly as she cupped her rose colored cheek.

Caressing her shoulder as I felt disappointed I didn't have the chance to kiss her, ''don't worry about it Maka. You are here now and hopefully for every dinner from now on.''

She giggled cutely as she smiled to me, ''don't worry, I will.''


	16. Chapter 15

**The Mission  
Chapter 15: Absent of the star**

It is middle of the lunch period, Tsubaki is devastated. She didn't come on any of the morning classes but she did come to the lunch, hoping she would be able to get through the afternoon.

We were sitting in the grass as the sun shone down upon us. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were in tears as they all hugged each other. Maka was of course to upset about Black*Star's abduction, but she didn't know Black*Star as well as we do.

''I just can't believe he is gone…'' Tsubaki sobbed as she cried heavily. Liz and Patty were crying as they hugged Tsubaki.

''It is not like he is dead Tsubaki… Lord Death will find a way so we can free him.'' Liz said as she caressed Tsubaki's back, wiping away her own tears.

''Yea, we will get him back before you know it…'' Patty hugged Tsubaki, silently crying. Patty was acting more mature now when we are in this kind of a situation.

As Tsubakis' tears continued to fall, I could hear the silence in the air except for Tsubaki's sobs. By lunch, Black*Star usually boasted about his mighty godly self. Now when the silence was heavy lying in the air, the memory of Black*Star was stronger than ever.

Not being able to sit down and eat lunch with my friend, I excused myself as I went away from them. I couldn't take the silence and the empty seat left of Black*Star in our gang.

Walking to the front entrance of Shibusen, I remembered the day when I entered Shibusen. Black*Star had stood at one of the spikes coming out of the main skull on the building. He had shouted out as loud as he could about how he would surpass the gods. And you know what, I think he would be able to do so one day. One day he would beat death himself and write his name into the history books

''Soul, are you okay?'' I turned around seeing Maka standing beside me. ''I know it must hurt to loose someone you love, remember, I lost my mother.''

Sigh as I shoved my hands into my pockets, ''you are right. It hurts and I hate not being able to do anything while he may be tortured or killed.''

Silently she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tenderly. Just having Maka close to me, reduced the pain and loneliness I was feeling. It is always going to be Maka who makes me feel better. Of course, if the one I love wouldn't be able to comfort me, then something would be seriously wrong with me.

''We will find a way to get him back. I promise. I just don't want you and our friends to be in agony.'' I wrapped my own arms around her fragile body and held her close to me.

''Yea… It is just… Black*Star was that kind of friend I always thought was annoying when he boasted and yelled all the time,'' I sigh, ''but I misses him so. I thought I would never admit it, but I miss his loudness and all his boasting.''

She snuggled her head into my chest, ''it won't be silent forever Soul. We will make sure to bring him back…'' Breathing into Maka's cologne, she smelled like roses and sun. Everything about this girl just makes my body all tingling and my heart beating faster, but there is one big problem. She didn't see me in that way. I'm only her weapon and after all those times she sees Blair flirting with me, she only thinks of me as her a cheating bastard. She is interested in Kid.

My mood turned into sorrow as I pulled away from Maka, ''thanks for trying to make me feel better, but you should go back to Kid. He is probably worried about you.'' My heart ached at the thought of Maka and Kid together, but I had to face the truth and the truth is that Maka's heart belongs to Kid.

She looked worried at me, holding her hands over her heart, ''are you sure? I don't want to leave you all alone. You are my best friend, Soul.''

Shaking my head I looked at the emerald eyes of the one I love, ''I'm positive. You can go. I will go on a walk or something.''

''But Soul, I want to stay with you. Kid is fine with the girls but you need someone to share the sorrow with. I'm here for you as your best friend.'' Best friend. That is what she will always be. We won't ever be anything more than friends. We will always be stuck in the friend zone when Kid and Maka go on dates and falls deeper and deeper in love.

I love my meister and I will be happy if she is happy.

''Maka, I'm fine. I just need some alone time to think over our next move. You know, with Black*Star and _you-know-who_.'' I gave her a special look that referred to the witch who infiltrated Shibusen.

''Then let me help. You know you aren't the best one of us at making strategies. Just let me-'' Maka sounded desperate as she got cut off by the window rippling.

Lord Death came into view as he bounced around happily and childishly as ever. ''Hey ya, Maka and Soul, I need you to in the Death Room. I have contacted Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Patty and Liz Thompson and Kid. They are on their way so you should hurry.''

I nodded quickly as Lord Death disappeared and the window returned to its usual form. Heading straight toward the Death room with Maka right by my side, I needed to put all my feeling aside. Maka is from now on only my meister. Nothing more, nothing less.

We walked inside the building as we walked fast toward the Death room. Maka looked concerned at me.

''Soul, are you sure you are fine? You look so sad and disappointed.''

Of course I'm sad. My best friend is gone and I can't ever get the girl I want because of her stupid father making her believe all men are cheating bastards. Why shouldn't I be sad?

''I told you Maka. I'm fine. I can handle it.'' I assured her but she didn't seem like she bought it.

''Soul, I don't believe you,'' she said as we opened up the doors to the guillotine hallway. Walking through the guillotines in silent, we reached Lord Death, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Spirit.

Maka glared at Spirit as she then ignored her father.

''MAKAAAA! YOUR PAPA LOVES YOU!'' Spirit throws himself toward Maka but she picked up her book and angrily slammed it down on his head.

''MAKA-CHOP!'' Spirit crashed to the floor, unconscious.

''Father, why have you summoned us here? Have you found a way for us to save Black*Star?'' Kid respectfully addressed his father.

Lord Death nodded, ''I do, kiddo.''

Everyone gasped as we looked at Lord Death. Lord Death looked over at me. ''With the detail about Noah used the 'book of Eibon' to capture Black*Star, I think we should be able to use our copy of the 'book of Eibon' to get a link to the copy Black*Star is captured in.''

We all stayed quiet, listening carefully at what Lord Death instructed. ''Since I can use mirrors as transport, I may be able to get a connection between the books and then when you get into the book, you need to find Black*Star.''

Lord Death looked at all of us, one by one. ''This is will be a dangerous mission. The possibility of you getting trapped in the book is high and inside of the book, you will be tempted to do other things than your mission. You will need to be focused on the mission and stay on the mission.''

There was silent.

''Are you all up for this?''

''Yes!'' Tsubaki exclaimed, ''I will do anything for Black*Star.'' She wiped away her tears.

''We will go too,'' Liz smiled as she caressed Tsubaki's shoulder. ''You didn't think we would let you go in there alone?'' Tsubaki smiled back at Liz.

''I will go too. This is my fault Black*Star got captured,'' I said as I took a step forward. My spirit was lifted and I was determination to get him back.

''You won't go anywhere without your meister, Soul.'' Maka smiled as she grabbed my hand. ''I will come too.''

All our eyes were fixed to Kid and Patty.

Kid cleared his throat, ''then it is settled then. We will all go inside to save Black*Star.''

Lord Death nodded, ''Spirit, get the book.''

Spirit was up immediately like he hadn't gotten a five hundred pages book on his head. ''Understood sir! I will be right back!'' Sprit ran quickly out of the Death room and Maka followed him with her eyes, looking with disgust at him.

''Now for the mission, this mission is a tough on, so if you manage to get Black*Star out of the book, you will be taking Spartoi tests.''

Patty, Liz, Kid and Tsubaki's eyes widen, ''are you serious father?'' Kid said shocked.

Lord Death nodded, ''yes, this mission is on Spartoi level and if you make it, you will have to do some tests to see if you are really on Spartoi level like Maka and Soul here.'' He made a gesture toward Maka and me.

''Make sure to bring Black*Star with you. I don't want to see anyone of you dying in there.''

Lord Death said as Spirit ran by the guillotine hallway with the 'book of Eibon' in his hands, waving it frantically.

''I GOT IT! MAKA DARLING, LOOK HOW AMAZING YOUR PAPA IS-'' before he got to finish is sentence, Maka had picked up another book and chopped him in the head with it. This time, it was a seven hundred pages book.

Spirit was lying flat on the floor with a big dent in his head from the book, his hand was holding up the book to Lord Death who took it from him.

Lord Death held the book between his huge white hands, ''Now… I want you all to stand really close to each other.''

Obeying Lord Death's orders, we got close to one another.

Lord Death opened the book and a golden circle appeared around us. Maka gripped my hand and gave it a squeeze.

The circle around us got brighter and brighter as the seconds went by. ''Remember, don't fall for temptation! Stay on the mission!'' With that, we got sucked inside of the book.

It felt like being sucked inside of a tub but the feeling didn't last long until we were inside of a completely new world. All around us were red fabric hanging around us and a hug mirror with a red frame in front of us. The frame had neatly shaped hearts in every size on the frame which was an old stile from what looked like come from a different time.

''Where are we?'' Kid said in a high pitch voice and I looked over at him.

My eyes widen as I looked at Kid, he wore a black mini skirt with his usual black suit jacket. He had long black hair and his three strips were still there.

Something was definitely wrong. Kid had turned into… a girl?! He had giant boobs and hips!

''What the hell happened to you?!'' I clasped my hands over my mouth as my voice too was girly and high pitch.

Looking down at myself, I had a long blue skirt, white sailor shirt with a pink tie. This uniform was the female version of the Spartoi uniform.

My hair had grown out so it went down to my now breast decorate chest.

''Soul, you are a girl!'' I looked over to Maka and she looked… like a guy. She was buff with muscles and had short hair. She wore the male version of the Spartoi uniform and I have to say… she looked so attractive.

''And you are a guy Maka!'' Liz said and I looked over at them. They looked dangerous and the typical bad boy.

''But you are too Liz!'' Looking over at Tsubaki who used to be the hottest girl, she was now a guy with lean muscles.

''Welcome,'' all of our heads snapped toward a funny looking figure. He didn't look any close to be an ordinary human. It was really short and had a robe of what looked like pages with words on. The supposed head was triangle shaped with ink on it. There were no eyes, no mouth or nose.

''Welcome all to the book of Eibon; chapter one, Lust.''


	17. Chapter 16

**The Mission  
Chapter 16: The lustful mirror**

All of our eyes were on the little funny figure or thing or what it now was.

''Welcome. You are all in the chapter of lust,'' the figure said in a monotone voice, not exposing any hints of emotions. This must be some sort of robot.

''What are you?'' Maka asked as the figure looked over at her.

''I'm the index of this book. You are all in chapter one of seven.'' The index answered and Maka nodded slowly, making her back muscles move gracefully.

''Mr. Index, do you know where Black*Star is?'' Tsubaki asked with her dark manly voice.

''Yes I do. He is in the depths of this book; in chapter seven.'' The Index answered.

Suddenly, there was a ripple by one of the fabrics, looking like someone was behind it.

Liz squealed manly as she got behind Patty, quivering in fear. ''W-What is t-that? A-a g-ghost?!'' She stuttered in her now manly voice.

A leg popped out behind the fabric. You could see by the long and very feminine leg that it belongs to a woman. The now males gasped as they looked at the leg. Their eyes were fixed to the leg, not being able to rip their gaze away from it.

Slowly, the female came out from behind the fabric and she wore just an apron, thigh-highs and glows going up to her mid bicep. She had a weird looking accessory on her head with two horns. Her body was curvy with wide hips, small waist and huge breasts.

''This is the succubus. She entices men and then sucks out their souls,'' the index said.

I was disgusted by the succubus. How dare she come out with barely wearing anything in front of Maka?! Speaking of Maka, I looked over at her and her eyes were fixed on the woman's breasts. Underneath her nose trickled a little blood.

I snapped, ''you men are always attracted to big boobs and ass. You men don't care about anything but sex.''

Maka looked to me and quickly wiped the blood from underneath her nose, ''they still are! I just don't know how to control a stupid male body.'' Her eyes drifted off to the succubus, immediately getting another nosebleed.

I snorted, ''to think that you are that common after all, getting seduced by a vulgar woman like that.''

Maka's eyes immediately snapped back to mine, ''excuse me for getting into a stupid dumb guy body!''

The succubus slowly walked toward Maka, pressing together her boobs and making sexy poses. Maka's eyes were glued to the succubus breast as she slowly took a step toward her.

Something inside of me snapped. I leaped toward the succubus as I tackled her to the floor, hitting her repeatedly in the face, ''you slutty whore!'' I continued to punch her repeatedly in the face. She quickly squirmed away from me and ran away from the group.

''Wow Soul, I didn't know you would EVER have a cat fight,'' Liz said as she then started to giggle manly.

I just rolled my eyes when I noticed the mirror beside me. I looked into it and I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw myself as a man and Maka as a woman having sex!

We were both sweaty as I slammed myself into her and she let out a loud moan. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The positions changed from time to time and just seeing Maka and I have sex like that, it immediately got me aroused. I'm so happy I'm a woman for now.

''What is wrong Soul?'' Maka walked up to me beside me as she gasped when she looked into the mirror.

I continued to look at the erotic sigh of Maka and I having sex in the mirror and I wondered what Maka was seeing.

''Mirror of lust, it shows you who you're the most attractive to while seeing yourself have sex with that person.'' The index said with its usual monotone voice, ''and by the looks of them, they are now seeing the one they desires the most.''

I heard as Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Kid started to talk about who we were seeing and what they would do to snap us out of the mirrors power.

Seeing myself have sex with the woman I love was wonderful, but knowing that Maka would never be mine broke my heart. She was interested in Kid and she was probably seeing Kid right now in the mirror.

I couldn't just stand here and get lost in the mirror when Black*Star was trapped in chapter seven. Even if it was wonderful seeing Maka moan out my name, I had to stop looking at the mirror.

Thinking about how Maka wasn't mine and how she would always be Kid's broke my heart and thanks to that, I managed to look away from the mirror.

''Let's go Maka,'' I murmured as I slowly dragged her away from the mirror. She shook her head, snapping out of the mirrors power.

''Index, take us to the next chapter.'' I looked at the Index and it looked monotone like always.

''Are you sure? Don't you have any desire to stay in the chapter of lust?'' The index asked.

''No, a quick skim is plenty for a place like this…'' Maka said determination and the index nodded.

''Very well,'' the index then said something we didn't understand and the ground started to shake. The fabric hanging down from nowhere started to shake as slowly, a page started to rise by the horizon.

''The world is getting flipped!'' Kid exclaimed in his female voice.

Maka clang tightly to my arm, looking with wide as toward the page. The now guys screamed as the page fell down on us, but it didn't hurt. The page went right through us and we were now in a new chapter.

All around us was factory buildings with chimneys with smoke coming up. There was a staircase up to a much bigger factory with a chimney in the distance.

Around us were delicious cooked foods, on the stairway, on tables inside of the buildings, everywhere! It was everything from healthy salads to the most calorie filled deserts you could find.

The air was filled with the smell from all of the delicious foods and it smelled great and made my stomach growl.

We had been in the middle of our lunch when Lord Death called us in and nobody had really eaten anything. Nobody had the appetite, but now, just looking at their eyes were fixed to the foods and how their jaws hit the floor with drool running down their bottom lips, I could tell everyone were hungry.

''Welcome to chapter two; Gluttony,'' The index informed us as we all looked at the wonderful dishes all around us.

''Wow! Look at all the food!'' Patty said as she drooled over her favorite dishes.

Liz snorted, ''so after the appetite for sex, it's appetite for food? Eibon must be the type of guy who only caress about food and sex.''

''Indeed, this book is made of seven chapters; all of them are the seven sins.''

''Wait, so next we will go through greed, wrath, pride and sloth?'' Kid asked, not looking like he was bothered that much with the food around us.

''Indeed, It isn't in that order, but you will have to go through them to find your friend in the depths of chapter seven.'' The index once again brightens our knowledge about this place.

''Then we must hurry before-''

''This place is amazing!'' Patty's exclaimed as she stuffed her face with different kinds of dishes.

Kid's jaw dropped as he leaped toward them and they immediately started to argue about the food and how Patty shouldn't fall to the temptation. We still hadn't saved Black*Star after all.

''Mr. Index, why haven't we turn to our original genders?'' Tsubaki asked skittishly.

I hadn't noticed, but we were still in our new genders. I was still trapped in this awful girl body and Maka in the muscular body of a man.

''Indeed, you will all turn back to normal as soon as the effect of the chapter of lust runs out of you.''

''How long will that take?'' Maka asked with her voice still ones of a man, but it had gotten a bit more feminine.

''It depends on your sexual desire, if it is big, you will turn back slower.'' Tsubaki gasped as she looked at the Index.

''That will be very embarrassing to the one who is the last one to turn back!''

''This will be interesting to see who is the one of us whom is the biggest perv of us,'' I said as I chuckled a little. My voice had gotten a bit darker so I must be on my way to turning into my usual self.

Maka snorted, ''it will probably be you, Soul, after all the nosebleeds you get when Blair trusts her boobs into your face!''

I snapped my head toward Maka. She should know that she is the one who makes me most excited, but I couldn't think like that now. She is only my meister and she has her eyes on someone else.

''That is a straight male reaction and which one of use got a nosebleed by looking at the succubus?'' Maka snorted again as she looked away from me.

''Alright, calm down everyone. Index takes us to the next chapter.'' Kid informed as he holds Patty close to him, but Patty was persistent at getting back to the food and continue at her feast.

''Very well,'' The world started to flip again as a new page came toward us.

When I looked over to my right where Maka had once been, she was away from the group by a distance.

My eyes widen as I started to run toward her.

''Soul! Get back here!'' Liz screamed.

''Maka!'' I screamed and she then must have noticed how far away she was from the group. Her eyes widen and the page was close to our heads.

I threw myself toward her and we both held out our hands toward each other. Our fingertips brushed as the page came crashing down on us.


	18. Chapter 17

**The Mission  
Chapter 17: Envy and sloth**

Where am I?

I looked around and I was back at Shibusen. Around me were all the lockers and the classroom. Why am I here? I'm in chapter three but what of the seven sins was it?

''Kid!'' Maka. That is her voice. I ran toward the direction of her voice and I could see Maka and Kid by his locker.

Maka was giggling as Kid had his arms around her waist. ''Oh Kid, you are such a gentleman.''

Kid smiled back at Maka as he caressed her face with his hand, looking deep into her eyes. ''That is because I love you.''

Maka smiled back at Kid as their faces moved closer and closer to each other's'. ''And I love you, Kid.'' Their lips brushed against each other's and jealously bloomed in my chest.

I already knew Kid would end up as the winner, but I couldn't still get her out of my head, not after the chapter of lust. Maka is the one I love, but she is also my meister and unfortunately, she only sees me as a copy of her dad; a scythe and a man who enjoys women.

Wait! This must be the chapter of Envy! Kid must be the source of my jealousy since he is the one who gets the girl I love.

Now when I think of it, I'm myself. I had gotten my usual male uniform back and my white hair is short as usual. I hadn't any tits or hips. It had been replaced with the familiar muscles of mine. I was back to my normal self.

''Seems like I'm not the biggest perv here,'' I said to myself as Kid and Maka walks toward me, laughing with each other. Kid's arm was wrapped around her waist as Maka caressed his chest with her index finger.

''Oh Kid, you are such an amazing man,'' they stopped in front of me as Maka smiled a little at me, ''hey Soul, have you met my _boyfriend_ Kid?'' She giggled and emphasized boyfriend.

Kid kissed her cheek as Maka giggled more, ''and have you met my _girlfriend_ Maka?''

The jealousy throbbed in my chest and I needed to get away from here. ''I have. Congratulation,'' with that, I left the couple alone and walked away.

''Soul! Wait!'' It was Maka's voice. I didn't wait, I just kept on walking. It must be the illusion Maka trying to get me to become more jealous than I already am.

''Soul! Wait up!'' I growled as I turned around and saw Maka, but she was alone. ''What the hell was that? I called for you but you just kept on walking!'' This is the real Maka. This isn't an illusion made by the book. She wasn't even a guy anymore. She had her small chest, miles long legs and that beautiful neck of hers.

''Maka, do you know where the others are? We are in chapter three; envy,'' I asked as I looked at the exhausted meister of mine.

Maka nodded, ''I noticed that, but I haven't seen anyone of them.''

''Maka… what did you see in this chapter?'' I asked and Maka immediately stiffened.

''W-What do you mean?'' She stuttered as she looked at me.

''What did you see Maka. You said you noticed that this is the chapter of envy too. You must have seen something then that made you jealous.'' I said as I looked at Maka.

She looked a little bit uneasy as she rolled her thumbs, ''well, I didn't see anything. I just had the feeling of jealousy,'' she looked at me, straight in the eyes, ''what did you see?''

I couldn't tell her what I saw. If I did, it would ruin everything, our friendship, partnership and the mission. I couldn't let my feeling get in the way for the mission.

''Nothing,'' I answered, ''let's get moving, we need to find the others. They are probably already in the next chapter.''

Maka let go of the subject and nodded, ''Right, where will we go to reach the next chapter?'' she asked as she looked around.

I looked around and since we were in the hallway of Shibusen, shouldn't we try to go into a classroom or at the end of the halls?

''Shall we try the classrooms or walk to the end of the halls?'' I asked and Maka nodded.

''We can try with one of the classrooms,'' she skipped to a classroom, ''we try this one.'' Holding out her hand, I hesitantly grabbed her hand. She opened the door and we stepped inside.

Inside of the classroom, the door disappeared behind us and we were inside of a room filled with chairs and beds in all shapes and sizes. Some beds were king size with silk sheets and some were small beds with simple everyday sheets.

''I guess we are in the chapter sloth.'' Maka said as she got closer to me.

''Yea, I feel relaxed here. This is definitely sloth.'' I said as all the chairs and beds looked utterly tempting to use.

It was like Maka read my mind. She took a seat on one of the chairs as she looked at me. ''We need to talk Soul. What is wrong with you? You have been avoiding me and you have been acting really weird.''

I didn't take a seat since if I would take one, it would be really hard to start moving again. ''Really? Are you going to argue with me about that when Black*Star is still trapped?''

Maka nodded as she glared at me, ''Yes I will. How can we be good partners when you always try to avoid me? Is there something I have done wrong?''

Her eyes burned holes through my forehead, ''it's nothing. Just forget about it. You are imagining things,'' I lied but I could just see at her face that she didn't buy it.

''Liar, tell me what is wrong! How can we be good partners if you won't talk to me?''

I had to come up with something fast, something that she wouldn't see through, and something that is almost true. ''Why shouldn't I want to avoid you? All you care about these days is Kid. We haven't been going on missions as much. We haven't been training on our soul resonance except for in class, you don't even care about the mission anymore Maka and when we do talk, all you talk is about Kid! I'm so sick and tired of Kid! ''

I growled as I started to walk away from Maka, kicking some chairs out of the way, ''if you care so much about Kid, why don't you guys get together. You don't care about our partnership anymore!'' My heart was aching when I yelled those things about Kid. I love Maka and I want her so badly, but she will never be mine.

The effect of the chapter of sloth didn't work so well on me, I was pissed at everything. I was pissed at Kid, pissed at the witch who killed my family and pissed at this world. Everything is unfair. When will I get my happy ending? When will I love and be loved in return? When will I be the number one priority?

''That is not true! I do care about you Soul and I care about the mission! I'm sorry if I haven't been as determination as I was at the beginning. I'm sorry if all I talk about is Kid, but I don't like him in that way Soul! We are just very good friends.'' I didn't believe her. Not after all those alone moments they have had and after all the study dates and movie nights they have shared, I just couldn't believe her after all that has happened.

Just ignoring her, I continued to walk away as I moved the chairs away from my path. I had no idea where I was heading, but I had to try to find a way to the next chapter.

''Soul! Wait up!'' Maka screamed as she chased me, ''are you just going to run away from our argument?!''

''I'm not running away, my _best friend's_ life comes before a stupid argument.'' Maka went silent and all I could hear was Maka's footsteps, running after me.

''Am I not important to you? Aren't I your best friend?'' She asked as she throw her arms around me, hugging me from behind, ''because you are the best friend I will ever have. I'm sorry if I haven't been the best friend you deserve or the best meister for that matter.''

My heart was going haywire. A part of me wanted to turn around and tell her everything about my feelings and kiss her till she got bruises on her lips and the other part of me just wanted to continue with the mask. I chose the mask.

I put my hands over Maka's, ''you are forgiven… just don't talk about Kid. I would rather want to hear your thoughts and we better pick up on the training. We don't need that many souls until I'm at 99.'' I turned around and flashed my razor sharp teeth, ''after all, we have a mission to accomplish.''

Maka smiled back at me, ''right!'' We ran hand in hand toward nowhere special when we stumbled over a door which we went through.


End file.
